RAPN
by Historias de Animes
Summary: Uma cansada e abandonada Rubi Rose jura para si mesma de ser o melhor que ela podia ser, ela não iria mais deixar as pessoas ao seu redor lhe influenciar e mesmo quando aqueles que ela ama a afastam. Rubi Rose verá que o mundo é maior que a Beacon e com um novo time finalmente entenderá que a vida de uma caçadora é mais difícil que as histórias.
1. Sad Roses

**Mais uma história para o fanfic e galera eu estava a muito tempo realmente querendo trazer uma história de RWBY, a série é realmente ótima e espero muito a terceira temporada mesmo com Monty estando morto eu coloco uma grande expectativa na continuação da animação que deve sair em dezembro. Isso é tudo aproveitem a leitura.**

Ruby estava no seu quarto limpando a sua querida Crescent Rose, quando a porta foi aberta bruscamente por Yang. Ela trazia Weiss e Blake atrás dela, eles correram para o banheiro e começaram a trocar de roupa.

Ruby olha atordoada para os seus companheiros. "O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Weiss colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca e falou rapidamente, Blake já tinha ido embora. "Nós iremos sair. Vamos Yang, Blake já foi."

Ruby falou carrancuda. "Mas Yang? Nós iriamos fazer exercício de equipe hoje."

Yang estava colocando um vestido preto com detalhes azuis, e friamente respondeu para sua irmã. "Ruby, nós iremos para o quarto da equipe JPNR hoje, eles irão fazer uma festa."

Ruby então exigiu. "Então por que eu não posso ir?"

Yang respondeu num tom repreensivo. "Porque Nora e Pyrra de algum jeito conseguiram contrabandear álcool, álcool! Faz tempo que eu não experimento algo desse tipo e eu não vou deixar passar. Além disso, você não pode vir junto porque você não tem idade o suficiente para beber."

Ruby tentou se defender. "Yang! Você também não tem. Nem Blake ou Weiss."

Yang falou em um tom zombeteiro. "Sim, mas só por alguns meses. Você mal completou 16 Ruby, eu não me importo de você ser a caçadora mais jovem a se forma na Beacon, mas de jeito nenhum eu irei deixar você beber."

Ruby estava possuída de raiva, mas preferiu engolir e falou suavemente. "Então podem ir, eu sei o quanto vocês precisam se divertir de vez em quando. Eu irei fazer algumas modificações na Crescent Rose."

Yang abraça Ruby e fala. "Obrigado sis, você é a melhor irmãzinha que alguém poderia ter."

Yang e Weiss saem do quarto, Ruby suspira lentamente tentando segurar as lágrimas para que elas não caíssem. Isso vinha acontecendo muitas vezes nesses últimos meses, tudo começou quando o seu segundo ano na Beacon deu inicio Ruby foi lentamente sendo excluída do convivo com sua equipe e seus amigos. Primeiro foi Weiss, Ren e Pirra, depois sua irmã, Blake e Jaune; apenas Nora se manterá a conversar com ela. Elas se tornarão uma grande dupla os dois se reuniam para jogar videogame e tirar brincadeiras, no entanto mesmo assim estava claro que ela estava cada vez mais se afastando de todos igual em Signal. Sim, sua antiga escola a qual ela terminou 2 anos antes de todo mundo e conseguiu entrar na Beacon. Naquele tempo ela sabia que não era normal. Ninguém conseguia lhe acompanhar nas aulas de mecânica, nem nas aulas de combate que se tornavam lutas unilaterais e mesmo os professores tinham dificuldade em lidar com a pequena garota. Por isso Ruby muitas vezes foi excluída, embora as pessoas estivessem lá do seu lado elas tinham medo de interagir com o gênio que ela é pois sabiam que não conseguiam acompanhá-la.

Ruby se viu no espelho seu cabelos negros com pontas vermelhas estavam crespos e quase sem vida opacos na sua cor, sua pele estava pálida quase da mesma cor que a de Weiss, mas o mais assustador foram seus olhos. Uma vez já cheios de vida agora tinham manchas negras em baixo e uma leve vermelhidão. Rubi tinha deixado sua hiperatividade de lado, tinha quase sacrificado seu lado infantil apenas para ficar com sua equipe. Essa era a Ruby Rose atual, uma casca vazia do que já foi um dia. Uma rosa murcha sem a sua beleza. Rubi socou o espelho do banheiro o espatifando em pedaços, os cacos de vidro cortavam a sua mão e o sangue escorria todo o caminho até descer pelo ralo da pia.

"Por que? Por que eu estou assim?" Ela se perguntava. "Quem é essa pessoa sem vida na minha frente, essa não sou eu!" Rubi declarou, a realização finalmente lhe ocorreu essa era Rubi Rose a pessoa que se dedicava aos seus amigos e a sua equipe alguém que ajudava todos ao seu redor e os tornavam melhores, menos a si mesma. "Ren, Pyrra, Blake, Jaune, Yang, Weiss! Todos eles eu sempre estive lá e o que eu recebo em troca apenas sou abandonada. Eu os ajudo a treinar, formulo planos de batalhas, exercícios de equipe e ainda tenho que lidar com a merda pessoal de cada um que eles não tem coragem de resolver. E mesmo assim eles me tratam desse jeito, me jogam de lado e tomam as glórias como se fizessem isso sozinhos!" Ela falou terminando os lábios forte o bastante para que saísse sangue deles. Esse era o fim da rosa chamada Rubi.

Contudo as rosas florescem a cada ciclo de mudança, trazendo suas cores brilhantes ainda mais belas para o novo ciclo que ela vive. "Eu vou viver para mim e apenas para minha pessoa, fazer amigos que me apreciam por quem eu sou e não pelo o que desejam que eu fosse. Eu juro sobre esse sangue, vermelho igual as rosas."

 **Muitos podem querer criticar, mas eu tento ver o lado de Rubi colocando um pouco mais de realidade pois vamos encarar uma menina avançando dois anos e entrando num universo que para nossa realidade seria como a faculdade não seria livres de uma certa descriminação. Espero que tenham gostado e lembrem-se de deixar os seus comentários (Reviews), marquem a história e eu como favorito (Favorite) e sigam (Follow) ela também. Até a próxima.**


	2. Rubi Growth

**Aqui o segundo capítulo da minha história e minha gente será um pequeno timeskip e os efeitos deles nos nossos personagens, também Rubi terá uma nova novidade. Espero que aproveitem. Boa leitura.**

 **-6 Meses Depois-**

"Formação tridente, Weiss, de um jeito nas garras, Blake elimine a cauda e Yang. Acabe com ele." Rubi instruiu seus três companheiros de equipe.

Logo, as três garotas correram em direção ao deathstalker em alta velocidade, o monstro escorpião tentou atacar primeiro com suas garras, mas Weiss formou uma parede de gelo na frente a bloqueando e as prendendo no lugar quando o ferrão veio na direção dela para retaliar ele foi segurado por Blake com seu gambol sudário que o impediu de acertar a herdeira e sem as suas duas maiores armas o escorpião estava aberto para um golpe direto de Yang que o eliminou com um poderoso soco de direita.

"Bom trabalho vocês três." Rubi disse desaparecendo em pétalas de rosas.

"Claro que sim, isso era de se esperar de um Scheen. Um trabalho perfeito, mesmo sem você a idiota ajudando." Weiss falou.

"O que você disse sobre a minha irmã princesa?" Yang perguntou irritada.

"Apenas a verdade sua bruta, ela não ajudou em nada aqui." Weiss afirma.

"Ora sua?!" Yang estava já irritada com a herdeira, porém foi detida pelo outro membro da equipe.

"Não podemos negar que ela não fez nada hoje por aqui Yang, apenas nos 3 derrotamos o deathstalker e Rubi só ficou observando." Blake declara.

"Você tem razão quanto a isso, mas de qualquer jeito vamos para o dormitório está muito frio aqui." Weiss diz.

"Logo você a Rainha do Gelo com frio, o mundo deve estar ficando louco." Yang zomba.

"Calada!" Weiss grita.

 **-Com Rubi-**

"Até que elas foram bem hoje, mesmo que Yang tenha sido muito imprudente no final. Graças a Deus que ela conseguiu acabar com ele com um único hit senão eu teria que intervir." Glynda afirma.

"Eu sei, eu terei uma conversa com Yang depois disso." Rubi fala.

"Não fique assim. Você devia se sentir orgulhosa, seu plano foi excelente e você terá a nota máxima. Minha única pergunta é por que você não as ajudou?" Glynda questiona.

"O incidente nas montanhas me ensinou que eu não estarei lá para elas o tempo inteiro, terá uma hora que nós teremos que nos separar durante uma missão e eu não estarei lá para liderá-las. Por isso, eu as estou fazendo memorizar planos de batalhas para que elas possam lidar com um inimigo como um trio." Rubi respondeu.

"Um pensamento bastante inteligente e precavido Rubi. De qualquer maneira lembre-se que o diretor Ozpin quer falar com você hoje a noite, agora vá suas aulas com o professor Port será em breve e vocês tem que se trocar." Glynda disse.

"Eu estarei lá, mas primeiro eu irei cuidar de nossos convidados." Rubi fala indo embora.

"Eles são todos seus." Glynda disse olhando para uma matilha de uma dúzia de beowolf atrás delas.

A garota da capa vermelha caminha tranquilamente até está de frente com os lobos, Rubi olha nos olhos vermelhos de suas vítimas e desaparece, a menina de olhos de prata reaparece atrás de todos eles e logo depois pétalas de rosa começam surgir de sua posição original e avançam sobre os animais os rasgando em vários pedaços. Depois disso ela vai embora calmamente. Ela nem precisou de sua arma para algo desse nível.

"Segunda Origem de Aura? Mas como ela aprendeu isso? Isso não é ensinado aqui na escola." Glynda falou chocada.

 **-Sala de Aula-**

Rubi andou/pulou animadamente até o seu assento, depois da caça ao Grimm que eles tiveram pela manhã toda a classe estava mais feliz para aturar a aula do professor mais chato da Beacon, professor Port. Contudo hoje era um dia especial, era o dia de entregar os resultados do último das notas do último semestre. Entre todos os alunos a pessoa que mais aguardava o resultado era não outra senão Weiss. A Herdeira estava confiante em tirar um 'A' como o de costume, mas isso não era o bastante para a ela pois ela era um Schenn e se uma coisa um Schenn faz melhor do que ninguém é ser o melhor. Ou seja, ela queria ter o primeiro lugar da classe.

O professor caminhou até sua mesa e num gesto exagerado com a mão ergueu as provas para o alto e as colocou em cima da mesa. Ele então falou. "Meus queridos estudante, estou feliz em anuncia que em comparação com o ano passado vocês se saíram muito melhor."

Todos agora estavam felizes com a afirmação do professor e estavam pagando atenção a ele, ele então continuou o discurso. "Muitos estudantes marcaram excelentes pontuações, mas apenas um se sobressaiu acima dos demais." No termino da frase ele agitou os papeis na mão quase os jogando. "Agora eu irei dizer os três melhores alunos desse semestre, em terceiro lugar com 92 temos Blake Belladona meus parabéns." Ele disse entregando um papel com suas pontuações a menina de cabelos negros, agora a disputa estava entre duas pessoas. Weiss e Pirra se reversaram entre as melhores da turma durante todo o ano passado, todos os alunos estavam aguardando qual das duas levou a melhor dessa vez. "Com 94 pontos em segundo lugar meus parabéns a Pirra Nikos você foi ótima." O professor disse entregando sua pontuação final. Agora só restava o primeiro colocado, Weiss ajeitou sua tiara e escovou um pouco de sujeira de sua saia, ela estufou o peito com orgulho e sorria confiante pronta para se levantar. "E finalmente o primeiro lugar vai para Rubi Rose com impressionantes 99 pontos." O professor anuncia.

"Eba!" Rubi disse pulando de alegria e caminhando até o seu professor para pegar a sua pontuação, ela nem prestou atenção a sua companheira de equipe que estava no chão depois de cair da cadeira.

Um Scheen é a nata da nata, o melhor entre os melhores, aqueles acima de todos os demais, eles são a perfeição acima de tudo não há nada mais humilhante para um Scheen do que não conseguir o primeiro lugar até Weiss não conseguir um lugar no pódio. Ela foi derrotada e dentre todas as pessoas foi justamente pela sua companheira de equipe 2 anos mais novas que mal conseguia manter uma pontuação na casa dos 70.

A reação da herdeira pode ter sido exagerada, mas seus outros parceiros de time também estavam chocados pelo desempenho da ruiva, Yang mesmo não podia acreditar que logo sua irmã dentre todas as pessoas tinha feito tal coisa. Blake estava tentando entender como alguém que tinha as piores notas em toda sua equipe e foi justamente mais nova do que ela conseguiu se sair tão bem no teste, para Rubi conseguir tal nota era devia ter feito tudo quase na beira do impecável. Contudo os pensamentos das duas logo se viraram para uma certa menina de cabelos brancos, podia se ver uma aura negra cercando a garota e uma coisa elas sabiam quando Weiss estava louca era a recita para dar merda.

 **Antes de falar do capítulo, eu notei que essa é a única história da série RWBY em português, eu acho isso um tanto estranho vendo que existe uma comunidade forte de pessoas que gostam do trabalho e por isso vou deixar um conselho.**

 _ **"Você brasileiro que tem boas ideias se enxerga no universo das animações e que é tímido, não tenha medo de publicar o seu trabalho. Você vai receber críticas e elogios, mas sempre vai ter apoiadores que gostam de suas história não importa do que sejam. Então não tenha medo e exponha o seu mundo para os outros através das palavras.**_ **"~ História de Animes.**

 **Rubi melhor do que Weiss, eu sempre desejei que isso acontecesse. Alguém tinha que tirar ela de seu cavalo alto para colocá-la em seu lugar, sua atitude é muito irritante. Contudo, esse capítulo foi principalmente para mostrar o amadurecimento de Rubi e seu crescimento mental nesse período de tempo. Até a próxima e por favor minha gente deixem seus comentários, e marquem a história como favorito ou apenas sigam.**


	3. Break R-WBY

**Galera aqui mais um capítulo da história neste capítulo iremos ver o desenrolar dos resultados do capítulo anterior e o início dos conflitos da história, não haverá lutas, mas prometo que será muito emocionante.**

 **-Quarto do Time RWBY-**

"Atrás do arranha-céu tem o céu tem o céu e depois tem outro céu sem estrelas." Rubi Rose cantou tranquilamente enquanto tomava um bom banho depois da aula incrível do Professor Port, ela ainda não acreditava que ela tinha conseguido tamanho feito numa das disciplinas mais chatas com o professor mais chato que faz a prova mais chata de todas as partes chatas da Beacon.

Rubi então desliga o chuveiro e caminha até o espelho, desde que ela quebrou o espelho ele foi substituído por uma versão mais rica graças a uma certa herdeira de uma empresa multibilionária, contudo ela ainda tinha medo de olhar para si mesma. Já havia se passado um longo tempo desde que ela tinha feito o seu juramento, desde então ela não havia parado sua rotina consistia de levantar as seis e começar uma rotina de exercícios, depois ela voltava de sete horas para o dormitório para tomar um banho e acordar o resto do seu time, às nove aulas de combate ou caça aos Grimms e a tarde aulas normais e por fim de noite ela estudava e aperfeiçoava a Crescent Rose, ou melhor trabalha no seu mais novo projeto.

No entanto, agora longe de todas as preocupações finalmente ela relaxou e se permitiu se olhar sua imagem novamente. A garota quase sem vida não existia mais, seus cabelos negros brilhavam e a as pontas vermelhas se destacavam pela coloração intensa, seus olhos de prata tinha um brilho dentro deles, mas essas não foram as principais mudanças. Seus seios tinham crescidos, isso explicava suas roupas apertadas, mas essa não foi a única mudança ela também tinha crescido nesse meio tempo e existia uma diferença de altura pelo menos alguns centímetros. Outra mudança que ela notou foi o seu corpo, os constantes treinamentos renderam resultados um estomago definido, braços mais fortes e é claro suas pernas também ficaram maiores, Rubi não era tão definida quanto a sua irmã, mas ela praticamente tinha perdido o seu corpo infantil para ter agora um corpo jovem feminino bastante atlético perfeito para seu estilo de luta em alta velocidade enquanto mantém uma arma extremamente pesada quanto a Crescent Rose atual.

Satisfeita com ela mesma Rubi deixa o banheiro colocando suas roupas normais, afinal ela tinha um compromisso com Ozpin daqui a pouco, mas quando ela saiu ela deu de cara com a sua equipe e principalmente uma Weiss com seus olhos em brasa e fumaçando de raiva.

"No meio da couve flor tem a flor tem a flor que além de ser uma flor tem sabor." Rubi continuou a canção que estava cantando no banheiro e colocando ela para tocar no seu fone.

"Rubi." Weiss chamou.

"Dentro do porta luva tem a luva tem a luva que alguém de unhas negras e tão afiadas esqueceu de pôr." Rubi continuou a música passando por sua parceira e indo até seu guarda roupa, ela catou algumas peças de molas e poeira bem como algumas balas de rifles de alto calibre e guardou tudo numa pequena bolsa.

"Rubi!" Weiss gritou novamente.

"No meio do para-raio tem o raio tem o raio que caiu da nuvem negra do temporal." Ela continuou a música.

Rubi fez seu caminho até a porta do quarto, girou a maçanete, puxou a porta para dentro e quando ia colocando o pé do lado de fora, Weiss agarrou seu ombro e a puxou para encarar a herdeira e ela disse. "Aonde você vai?"

A menina da capa vermelha inclina a cabeça para o lado confusa, antes de entender o por que do mundo está tão silencioso, ela tirar os fones e fala. "Foi mal Weiss disse alguma coisa?"

"Sua idiota eu estive lhe chamando várias vezes!" Ela grita.

"Okay, eu estou lhe dando toda a minha atenção." Rubi responde calmamente.

"Se é assim Rose então me responda como diabos você tem a nota mais alta em toda a classe?!" Weiss exigiu.

"Eu estudei." Rubi diz sorrindo.

"Não brinque comigo! Como alguém como você que mal consegue um 'C' poderia ter tirado um 'A' quase perfeito." Weiss gritou.

"Calma são apenas notas." Rubi falou defensivamente.

"Apenas notas? Isso são simples notas. Notas que definem nossa posição na academia. Notas que servem para nos tornar caçadoras no futuro!" Weiss disse aumentando o tom da voz mais e mais.

O som foi tão alto que Rubi ficou cutucando o seu ouvido para ver se não tinha ficado surda com a explosão da menina, o que só irritou a menina de branco mais ainda, ela então fala. "Olha Weiss eu tinha muito tempo livre e aproveitei para estudar, se você acha que isso é o bastante para que eu não me saia bem nas provas que seja."

"Rubi Rose não fale assim comigo!" Weiss disse com raiva.

"Se acalme um pouco, não sei por que você está com tanta raiva ou você acha..." As palavras de Rubi morreram na sua boca quando ela finalmente entendeu aonde a herdeira queria chegar, ela fala rapidamente. "Eu não colei Weiss."

A menina de cabelos brancos sorriu e disse. "Agora quem disse que você colou?"

"Então é aqui que você queria chegar. Yang. Blake. Vocês acham que eu colei?" Rubi perguntou.

"Rubi eu nunca pensaria isso de você!" Yang fala, mas no fundo suas palavras estavam vacilando.

"Não posso dizer se você colou ou não, mas o fato de alguém acertar quase tudo nas provas beirando a perfeição é algo que eu não possa acreditar tão facilmente." Blake respondeu olhando para ela.

"Então é isso. Todas vocês acham que eu colei só por que eu tive uma pontuação mais alta que os 82 de Yang, os 91 de Weiss e os 92 de Blake. Isso de onde eu venho, você sabe muito bem Yang, se chama ciúmes." Rubi disse num tom frio.

"Eu com ciúmes de você? Não diga coisas absurdas idiota!" Weiss fala.

"Sinto muito, mas o que vem de baixo não me atinge, principalmente se for alguém que não consegue nem chegar a ficar no top-3 da turma. Sabe aqueles que estão muito atrás dos vencedores." Rubi zomba.

"O que você disse sua idiota?!" Weiss gritou de raiva pulando para cima de sua parceira.

"Parece que eu atingir o nervo da princesa." Rubi disse sentada na janela, a menina de cabelos brancos estavam em cima de várias pétalas de rosas deixada pela sua aparência. "Sinto muito em dizer isso, mas eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver está noite e não posso me atrasar. No entanto, lembrem-se essa conversa ainda não acabou." Ela disse indo embora pela janela desaparecendo na noite.

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e por favor deixem seus comentários e marquem a história como favorita e até a próxima.**


	4. Kicked the Beacon

**É agora minha gente nesse capítulo que tudo realmente vai começar. Quem leu até agora pode pensar que tudo o que ocorreu foi um prólogo para o primeiro arco da história: A Equipe RAPN. Boa Leitura a Todos.**

"Porcaria de Weiss, porcaria de Blake, porcaria de Yang, porcaria de equipe." Rubi ficava murmurando para si mesma durante todo o trajeto até a sala do diretor Ozpin, a sua explosão mais cedo realmente a tinha irritado, seus próprios companheiros de equipe pensarem assim dela era realmente muito irritante. Ela poderia ficar com essa raiva durante muitas horas, mas preferiu engolir tudo isso para não demostrar nada na frente do diretor, Rubi respirou profundamente uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes antes de abrir a porta e sorrir para o seu diretor. "Boa noite Diretor Ozpin."

"Boa noite senhora Rose, por favor sente-se." Ozpin disse olhando para o seu caminhou até a cadeira em frente a mesa e fez o que ele lhe pediu, ele então fala. "Você parece diferente desde a última vez que eu falei com você."

"Você acha diretor?" Rubi pergunta confusa.

"Sim, talvez tenha algo a ver com sua rotina diária de exercícios." Ozpin comenta.

"Eu não acho que os efeitos seriam tanto, eu só queria manter a forma." Rubi diz.

"Sendo esse o motivo ou outro você amadureceu muito nos últimos meses. Agora eu gostaria de falar sobre o seu desempenho aqui na academia." Ozpin fala.

"Eu fiz algo de errado?" Rubi pergunta.

"Senhora Rose, você lidera o melhor time do segundo ano feita por alunos de alta categoria e com um futuro brilhante. Weiss é um gênio na manipulação do pó, Yang uma lutadora altamente qualificada e Blake é alguém perfeito para ser um espião, posso dizer que todas elas serão grandes caçadoras no futuro e eu não gosto que alguém retenha os seus potenciais." Ozpin falou.

"Diretor eu estou puxando meu time pra baixo?" Rubi perguntou abaixando a cabeça.

"Sinceramente Rubi, você está. Com você liderando o time RWBY, eles nunca conseguirão chegar aos seus limites. Por isso embora seja difícil dizer isso eu estarei lhe tirando da sua equipe e da Beacon, você irá se substituída por uma nova estudante de transferência." Ozpin respondeu.

"Mas senhor eu não posso deixar a Beacon é o meu sonho ser uma caçadora." Rubi gritou.

"Eu sei, mas isso é um mal necessário Rubi." Ozpin disse.

"Que inferno!" Rubi gritou se levantando irritada derrubando a cadeira e caminhando até a porta.

"Senhora Rose!" Ozpin chamou, o que fez a garota de olhos de prata se virar para vê-lo, então ele diz. "Eu ainda não acabei com você, me acompanhe por favor." O diretor falou caminhando até o seu lado e passando pela porta, Rubi o seguiu profundamente irritada.

"O que você quer?" Rubi questiona irritada.

"Não fale nada por agora, apenas me siga." Ozpin respondeu.

Os dois caminharam silenciosamente até a acima do prédio principal e lá estava esperando uma pequena nave para os dois, Ozpin encontrou a professora Goodwitch e conversou alguma coisa em um tom bastante baixo para ela não ouvir, depois disso ele mandou Rubi subir a bordo e logo embarcou com Glynda também. Imediatamente a nave levantou voo.

"Agora que estamos longe de quaisquer ouvidos curiosos podemos conversar normalmente." Glynda disse.

"Se é assim, então por que diabos eu estou aqui dentro dessa nave?" Rubi perguntou irritada.

"Ozpin o que você fez para irritar ela tanto assim?" Glynda questionou.

"Eu só a tirei do time RWBY e da Academia, agora senhora Rose se acalme tudo será devidamente explicado." O diretor fala.

"Você só podia ter pedido para ela nos acompanhar e depois dar a notícia." Glynda resmunga.

Ozpin ri com o comentário e começa a tirar uma série de papeis de seu bolso. "Eu sei, mas eu acredito que desse jeito seja mais prático. Agora Rubi como sabe você está saindo da Beacon, meu parabéns aqui está os documentos que comprovam que você se formou na minha Academia."

"Eu me formei?" Rubi pergunta confusa até demais.

"Sabe senhora Rose quando eu lhe trouxe para minha escola eu pensei que você era um peixe grande num lago pequeno na Signal, pensei que na Beacon você encontraria pessoas com o mesmo nível que poderiam lhe levar a alcançar o seu potencial máximo. Eu errei quanto a isso." Ozpin disse.

"E aquele papo deu eu reter o crescimento das minhas companheiras de equipe?" Rubi perguntou.

"Como eu disse eu pensei que você fosse um peixe, mas Rubi você é um tubarão. Nos últimos tempos você cresceu tão vertiginosamente que manter você no seu time atual só vai puxá-la para baixo, assim como eles serão ofuscados por você." Ozpin explica.

"Mas por que eu me formar agora?" Rubi perguntou.

"Rubi. Eu sei que você está confusa quanto a isso, mas deixe eu explicar o que levaram a essas decisões serem tomadas. Há uma semana atrás você teve um treino com Derek Lightwood não foi?" Glynda perguntou.

"Quem? Você está falando daquele loiro irritante? Ele ficava me perturbando direto, eu tive o maior prazer de chutar a bunda dele." Rubi falou.

"Esse cara que você chutou a bunda está entre os top-10 de lutadores da nossa academia, ele estava no seu último ano." Glynda explicou, nesse comentário a boca de Rubi caiu. "Você sabe que existe os Ranks dos melhores quando o assunto é combate, as primeiras posições naturalmente são tomadas pelos alunos do quinto e do quarto ano, de vez em quando raras exceções como a Coco do terceiro ano aparecem, mas o fato de um aluno do segundo ano conseguir entrar nele é algo inédito até agora."

"Além disso temos o relato de sua última caçada por volta dessa manhã." Ozpin disse.

"O que tem demais? Foram só alguns Beowolfs?" Rubi falou.

"Mas foi a sua maneira de lidar com eles Rubi. Quando você aprendeu a fazer aquilo com sua aparência?" Ozpin perguntou.

"A primeira vez foi a três meses, mas só agora eu consigo fazer clones ou rasgar objetos com ela." Rubi respondeu.

"Isso se chama segunda origem da aura." Glynda disse.

"Segunda origem?" Rubi questionou.

"Algo que só caçadores superiores conseguem fazer. A aparência de uma pessoa é algo próprio que requer muito esforço para dominar, contudo você não é presa a só uma aparência. Caçadores de alto nível aprendem a uma segunda aparência, o que chamamos de segunda origem da aura. Tome a Glynda por exemplo pode fazer gilfos, mas também possui a capacidade de telecinésia." Ozpin explicou.

"Então quer dizer que eu posso aprender uma segunda aparência?" Rubi perguntou.

"Exatamente, no entanto isso só é possível se as duas tiverem aspectos parecidos no seu caso a manifestação de rosas. Agora vamos para o principal, Rubi você sabe o motivo de você está aqui?" Ozpin perguntou.

"Não." Ela respondeu.

"A White Fang correndo a solta pelo Vale, Roman e sua turma agindo pelas sombras e o pior de tudo se lembra o roubo que houve no baile. O que eles levaram foram as identidade de todos os nossos caçadores e espiões aos nossos inimigos. Nós estamos de mãos atadas, por isso eu quero a sua ajuda." Ozpin disse.

"Minha ajuda para o que?" Rubi pergunta.

"Você tem um grande potencial, mas para atingi-lo você precisa de companheiros que estejam no mesmo nível que você. Rubi o Vale está prestes a enfrentar algo grande e o que estou pedindo é que você esteja na vanguarda, Rubi Rose eu estou montando uma equipe especial e estou pedindo para você liderá-la." Ozpin disse.

Rubi apenas sorri.

 **E foi isso galera agora vocês podem ao menos entender de onde veio o título da história e espero que tenham gostado de Rubi saindo de sua equipe, eu coloquei um pouco mais de realismo na história pois eu acho difícil alguém aceitando ordens de uma pessoa muito mais nova que ela e sendo superada por essa mesma pessoa. Por isso eu estou tirando Rubi de seu time e caso alguém tenha notado eu estou agora usando Rubi ao invés de Ruby, isso se deve ao meu corretor ele coloca automaticamente erros pequenos assim e como o nome é em inglês só a versão portuguesa é aceita. Agora uma última coisa deixem seus palpites de quem vão ser os outros membros do time de Rubi e já vou avisando que terá um Oc, mas eu não decidi o nome então podem deixar suas opiniões nos comentários e até a próxima.**


	5. The illusionist

**Outubro chegou e com ele a minha promessa de novas atualizações será comprida, está semana teremos apenas atualizção nessa história e na próxima será a Nobreza do Lucifer.**

 **Agora iremos começar o primeiro arco da história, seu nome é Novo Time e ele apresentará os companheiros de equipe de Ruby. Espero que aproveitem. Boa leitura.**

O veículo parou em cima de uma prédio fortemente vigiado, o qual Rubi conhecia muito bem afinal foi aqui que ela foi parar depois de sua luta com Roman. Ozpin liderou o caminho com Glynda logo atrás e Rubi seguiu o casal calmamente, eles fizeram seu caminho dentre o prédio até chegar na área de interrogatório, ele parou em frente a uma das portas e cumprimentou os guardas. O ambiente era bastante tenso, ele então abre a porta da sala.

Nesse momento Rubi pula em cima dos guardas batendo com os dois pés no peito deles, uma de suas pernas apenas acerta o ar e a outra o arremessando na parede. Rapidamente ela descompacta a Crescent Rose, o mecanismo de ativação rápida era uma de suas novas melhorias e reduzia o tempo para descompactar sua arma para apenas 2 segundo. Rubi então enfia a ponta de sua arma contra a parede e coloca a lâmina no pescoço dele o prendendo contra a parede.

"Quem é você?" A garota da capa vermelha exigiu.

"Rubi o que está?!" Glynda gritou indo para frente de sua aluna, mas foi parada pelo braço de Ozpin.

"Vejo que você conseguiu fugir mesmo com toda a segurança." Ozpin disse.

O guarda começou a se desfazer revelando uma menina de cabelos rosa e marrons, o olho direito era marrom e o da esquerda rosa, ela tinha a mesma altura de Rubi com seus saltos das botas brancas, ela tinha uma jaqueta branca com o interior rosa que cobria parte de seu espartilho negro e usava uma calça marrom e para completar vários colares estavam amarrados no seu pescoço.

"Rubi conheça sua nova companheira de equipe Neopolitan ou melhor Neo." Ozpin falou.

"O que?!" As duas garotas disseram.

Ozpin fecha a porta atrás dele e se senta numa das cadeiras do local ignorando toda a comoção que estava acontecendo, ele tomou um gole de café e agiu como se fosse normal. "Senhora Rose que tal retirar sua lâmina do pescoço dela, creio que essa não seja uma boa maneira de se começar um relacionamento. Quanto a você Senhora Neopolitan, vejo que apenas retirar sua arma e colocar algemas não são o bastante para lhe parar."

Rubi fez o que ele disse recuando sua arma, mas ainda bastante cautelosa com a garota na sua frente. Por outro lado Neo agiu com sua confiança habitual andando até se sentar de frente com Ozpin. Ela então fala. "Parece que você esperava que tudo isso acontecesse."

"Exatamente." Ele disse um pouco com arrogância.

"Por que ela está aqui?" Rubi questiona.

"Nossa amiga aqui foi pega num grande assalto de poeira, parece que ela foi traída por Roman no meio de uma de suas operações. Isso foi o que nos permitiu capturá-la." Ozpin responde.

"Sua hostilidade contra mim? Já nos encontramos no passado?" Neo perguntou.

"Não." Rubi disse com raiva.

"Talvez eu possa esclarecer essa questão. No assalto ao trem há algum tempo atrás a Senhora Neo lutou contra os companheiros de equipe da Senhora Rose." Ozpin falou.

"Assalto ao trem? Você quer dizer aquela loira brutamontes e as outras duas, a preta e a branca?" Neo zomba.

"A brutamontes é a minha irmã." Rubi diz com raiva enquanto uma aura vermelha começa a cercá-la.

"E o que você vai fazer? Se eles nem poderiam me acertar o que faz pensar que você consegue?" Neo continuou.

"Eu já acertei você ou talvez eu tenha te colocado na parede com tanta força que possa ter danificado seu minúsculo cérebro." Rubi fala.

"Talvez eu deva te ensinar o seu lugar." Neo disse enquanto uma aura marrom e rosa a cobria.

Antes que as duas garotas pudessem pular no pescoço uma da outra a dupla foram jogadas contra a parede e ficaram paradas lá, na frente delas estava Glynda totalmente irritada pelos acontecimentos saírem do controle dessa maneira. Ela então decidiu ensinar uma lição as duas crianças na sua frente e usou sua telecinésia para prende-las contra a parede. A Goodwitch fala. "Será que vocês duas podem se comportar? Parecem até duas crianças que não sabem resolver suas diferenças."

"Não sou criança." As duas disseram juntas, depois ela olharam uma para outra e disseram. "Pare de me imitar." "Eu não estou lhe imitando." Disse as duas. "Pare com isso." Não importava parece que as duas eram mais parecidas do que muitos pensavam.

Os dois adultos não conseguiam se controlar e estavam rindo com as duas meninas na sua frente, elas se conheceram há alguns minutos atrás e mesmo com a hostilidade presente entre as duas elas conseguiram se sincronizar perfeitamente. Ozpin sorriu. 'Se tudo continuar nesse ritmo talvez essa equipe seja melhor do que a minha antiga.'

"Rubi, Neo. Espero que vocês duas tenham se acalmado." As duas garotas acenaram com a cabeça. "Glynda pode soltá-los." Ozpin disse.

"Como quiser." Glynda fala soltando as duas bruscamente no chão.

"Neo você está numa posição bastante delicada lembre-se que você fez um acordo para limpar parte de sua ficha criminal, mas isso não é o bastante para lhe garantir liberdade. Por isso eu vim oferecer um acordo." Ozpin disse.

"Um acordo? Que tipo de acordo?" Ela falou se levantando.

"Eu estou montando uma equipe, uma equipe especializada de pessoas escolhidas a dedo com um único propósito." Ozpin disse.

"Que propósito?" Neo pergunta.

Você sabe muito bem de como a White Fang colocou a gente contra a parede com suas recentes manobras, eles nos machucaram acertaram direto no centro de poder do Vale a Beacon. Por isso eu estou montando esse time ele tem uma única função retaliação." Ozpin respondeu.

"Se eu me tornar parte dessa equipe eu poderei me encontrar com Roman?" Neo questionou.

"As chances são muito altas." Ozpin responde.

"Então eu estou dentro." Neo disse. "Apenas uma pergunta quem será o líder desse grupo?"

"Muito bem, Neo conheça Rubi Rose." Ele apontou para a menina da capa vermelha do lado dela. "Ela será a líder dessa nova equipe espero que vocês se deem bem."

"Só pra constar eu não gosto de você." Rubi falou.

"O sentimento é mútuo." Neo respondeu.

"Agora se já acabaram é bom pegarem suas coisas vocês estarão se mudando amanhã de manhã, será também amanhã que irão conhecer seu outro companheiro de time. Ela se mudou hoje cedo para o local em que vocês vão ficar." Ozpin explica.

 **RAPN R Rubi Rose N Neo Neopolitan, espero que tenham gostado do encontro entre as duas, eu queria deixar bem claro as divergências que elas possuem e sua hostilidade em relação a outra, mas também de como elas são bastantes parecidas também. Espero que tenham curtido e até a próxima.**


	6. The Old and The New Home

**Vou ser curto, aqui mais um capítulo nesta semana espero que aproveitem. Boa leitura.**

 **-Quarto do Time RWBY-**

Rubi abriu a porta do seu quarto, era quase 1 da manhã quando Ozpin havia retornado para a sua academia, Neo havia ficado com Glynda e iria dormir junto com ela para ser vigiada durante toda a noite. Sem perder muito tempo a garota da capa vermelha entrou no seu quarto e ligou a luz, Rubi estava cagando se fizesse barulho se acordasse as pessoas ou até mesmo toda a Beacon, ela não se importava mais com nada uma vez que ela não pertencia mais aquele mundo então Rubi não precisava mais se preocupar com ninguém ou o que eles pensavam dela. Ela caminhou até o armário e puxou sua mala a qual ela jogou no chão com força acordando a princesa e o gato do time.

"QUEM DIABOS LIGOU A LUZ!" Weiss gritou com raiva acordando o restante das pessoas no quarto.

"Não precisa gritar Weiss e creio que Rubi seja a responsável por isso." Blake falou.

"Que barulheira é essa?" Yang perguntou.

Todas as três meninas olharam curiosas para ver seu líder de equipe pegando suas roupas e coisas e as colocando dentro da mala, Rubi estava retirando tudo que era dela suas blusas, suas calças, projetos de armas, poeira, dinheiro, balas, e coisas pessoais e separando e arrumando tudo seja na mala ou para empacotar os demais até mesmo as suas ferramentas estavam sendo guardadas numa bolsa especial para itens desse tipo.

"Rubi o que você está fazendo?" Yang questionou.

"Eu estou fazendo as malas." Ela respondeu.

"Nós sabemos disso idiota. Queremos saber o por que de você está fazendo isto?" Weiss questionou.

"Porque eu estou saindo da Beacon." Rubi disse.

"O que?!" Yang gritou.

"Eu estou saindo da Beacon." Ela repetiu.

"Rubi por que isso? Por que você vai sair?" Blake perguntou.

"Porque o Ozpin me tirou daqui. Eu não sou mais uma aluna dessa academia." Rubi respondeu.

"Será que o diretor descobriu que você colou?" Weiss questionou.

"E do que isso importa agora? Eu já fui removida daqui." Rubi disse.

"Então você colou não foi! E foi expulsa por isso!" Weiss acusou.

"Eu não me importo mais!" Rubi disse com raiva.

"Rubi você realmente fez isso?" Yang falou assustada.

"O que você acha Yang?" Rubi perguntou.

"E pensar que logo você iria fazer tal, eu nunca esperaria algo assim vindo de alguém como você Rubi." Blake falou.

"Eu sabia que uma idiota como você não poderia ser melhor do que eu, mas ser tão baixa a ponto de colar você me deixa enjoada Rubi." Weiss disse.

"Eu não vou admitir uma coisa que eu não fiz, mas se isso faz você se sentir melhor, se isso vai fazer seu ego se sentir mais confortável então só para você eu vou dizer isso. Eu colei, agora cala a porra de sua boca!" Rubi gritou irritada com seus companheiros de equipe.

"Rubi!" Yang gritou repreendendo sua irmã por usar tais palavras.

"Escuta. Eu já cansei disso tudo, então por que não voltam a dormir e me deixam arrumar minhas coisas em paz?" Rubi falou.

"Não ouse usar esse tom de voz com a gente Rubi!" Weiss gritou.

"Tem razão Weiss eu estou fazendo as coisas erradas." Rubi admitiu.

"Finalmente você entendeu idiota." Weiss falou.

"Talvez a gente possa pedir por Ozpin retirar sua expulsão." Yang disse.

"Só espero que você não faça tal ato assim de novo." Blake falou.

"Ela tem razão e Rubi Rose você terá que pedir na frente de todos da Beacon." Weiss disse.

"Weiss está certa o que você fez foi algo muito sério Rubi." Yang falou.

"Você tem razão eu estou fazendo as coisas erradas eu nunca deveria ter discutido com vocês não vale a pena, afinal vocês são pessoas de almas bem pequenas remoendo pequenos problemas querendo sempre aquilo que não tem. São aqueles miseráveis que vagam pelo mundo derrotados." Rubi declarou.

"Não fale assim comigo Rubi!" Weiss gritou com raiva pronta para matar a menina.

"Eu falo da maneira que eu quiser Weiss." Rubi disse empacotando a última caixa do armário e andando até o banheiro em busca do resto de suas coisas para por na mala.

"Rubi você vai mesmo nos tratar assim?" Yang perguntou assustada.

"Eu nunca comecei isso foi vocês que fizeram as coisas serem assim." Rubi respondeu saindo do banheiro.

"Então você vai mesmo abandonar a Beacon e seu sonho de ser uma caçadora?" Yang perguntou.

"Deixar a Beacon eu vou e meu sonho de ser uma caçadora não é algo que eu precise mais." Rubi respondeu.

"E o que será da equipe RWBY?" Blake perguntou.

"Ozpin irá mandar um outro estudante me substituir e tomar o meu lugar no grupo, sendo assim até mais." Rubi respondeu andando até a porta com a mala.

"Uma idiota como você nunca devia ter vindo para está academia." Weiss afirmou.

"Yang obrigado pelo seu apoio inexistente." Rubi falou para a sua irmã.

"Rubi não seja assim?" Yang disse culpada.

"Blake eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer amanhã vem uma cara para pegar as coisas que eu deixei para trás pode fazer o favor?" Rubi questionou.

"Por mim tudo bem." Blake disse.

"E uma última coisa para você Weiss." Rubi falou.

"O que é?" Weiss perguntou irritada.

"Foda-se." Ela disse indo embora do quarto.

 **-Em Frente a um Prédio no Centro do Vale-**

"Hey eu soube do que aconteceu ontem. É sério mesmo que você brigou com sua ex equipe?" Neo perguntou.

"Do que isso importa? Melhor ainda como você sabe disso?" Rubi questionou.

"Esse é o assunto mais comentado na Beacon e eu peguei algumas das conversas antes de sair lá hoje cedo." A menina respondeu.

"Bem é verdade." Rubi disse.

"Por que isso? Ontem você foi tão fiel a eles quando me encarou por insultá-los?" Neo disse.

"Eu tenho meus motivos." Rubi declarou.

"Tudo bem você é quem sabe, mas vamos logo acabar com isso e encontrar o terceiro membro dessa equipe de desajustados." Neo afirmou.

"Como assim desajustados?" Rubi perguntou.

"Com você como líder claro que seremos esse tipo de time." Neo afirmou.

"Como você pudesse fazer melhor você olha como se fosse superior a mim." Rubi declarou.

"É claro que sou, eu bati em todo o seu time e mal fiz 16 ou seja mesmo mais nova do vocês eu ainda lhes derrotei." Neo disse.

"Você não lutou comigo Neo e além disso eu também tenho 16." Rubi falou.

"Espera você tem a minha idade? Como você entrou na Beacon?" Neo perguntou curiosa.

"Eles me acharam muito boa para que eu fosse admitida 2 anos mais cedo." Rubi respondeu.

"Ótimo tenho uma pirralha como líder." Neo comentou.

"Eu sou um mês mais velho que você então você é a pirralha." Rubi responde.

"O dia não pode piorar." Neo disse com o orgulho ferido.

"Relaxe vai dar tudo certo." Rubi falou abrindo a porta do seu novo apartamento.

"Bem vindos!" Alguém gritou correndo até as duas garotas e as abraçando espremendo a vida fora das duas meninas.

"Está machucando." Rubi disse.

"Socorro." Neo falou.

"Desculpas por isso. Me desculpe. Mil desculpas." A garota de cabelos laranjas curtos encaracolados amarrados com um laço borboleta rosa, ela tinha olhos verdes e o rosto com várias sardas, ela vestia uma longa blusa marrom cinza e uma calça preta com uma faixa verde nos lados, no mesmo estilo era as suas meias e seu colar.

"Penny!" Rubi falou reconhecendo a menina.


	7. A Penny

**Pessoal desculpe por não ter havido atualizações nesses dois dias, mas eu estarei voltando com tudo nesta quinta e podem aguardar que iremos ter mais duas atualizações hoje. Boa leitura.**

 **-Novo Apartamento de Rubi e Companhia-**

"Ruby é tão bom ver você aqui. Que tal nos pintarmos as unhas, experimentar roupas uma das outras e falar sobre meninos bonitos." Penny disse.

"Você conhece essa garota que quase nos matou?" Neo perguntou.

"Penny conheça Neo, Neo essa é Penny." Rubi falou apresentando as duas garotas entre si.

"Rubi se você está aqui então vocês são meus novos companheiros de equipe!" Penny exclamou alegre.

"ótimo esse time não pode ficar ainda melhor." Neo disse sarcasticamente.

"Você acha mesmo Neo?" Penny perguntou não entendendo a piada.

"Não seja assim você pelo não tem que ficar preso numa cela 24h por dia." Rubi comentou.

"Não diga isso. Você sabe muito bem que eu estou sendo monitorada o tempo todo." Neo replicou.

"Você estava do lado inimigo até agora a pouco, todo o cuidado é pouco." Rubi falou.

"Eu não entendi. Como todo de um algo é pouco?" Penny questionou.

"É apenas uma figura de linguagem. Refere-se que embora uma pessoa tenha um cuidado extremo com alguma certa coisa pode ainda não ser o suficiente para impedir que algo dê errado." Rubi respondeu.

"Entendi. Por que precisamos ter cuidado com você?" Penny perguntou se virando para Neo.

"Porque eu estava do lado inimigo até ontem." Neo respondeu.

"Então agora você está no nosso time." Penny exclamou.

"Ela não entendeu?" Neo se questionou.

"Ela tem pouco mais de um ano de vida, então não tente argumentar muito." Rubi comentou.

"Espera como ela tem um ano, ela parece ter a minha idade?" Neo perguntou espantada.

"É porque eu não sou uma menina de verdade." Penny falou triste.

Rubi bate levemente na cabeça da garota e diz. "Você pensa, respira, come, tem sentimento minha amiga. Não seja burra, você é uma garota de verdade."

"Obrigado amiga." Penny falou a abraçando.

"Vejo que vocês estão todas a vontade." A voz do Diretor Ozpin foi ouvida dentro do local, as meninas se viraram e encontraram o aparelho de televisão ligado com uma imagem dele e de Glynda ao vivo.

"Oi diretor!" Rubi disse.

"Rubi eu não sou mais o seu diretor, a partir de hoje todas vocês são caçadoras oficiais trabalhando a serviço do Vale." Ozpin explicou.

"De qualquer jeito somos apenas nós três?" Neo questionou.

"Até agora." Ozpin respondeu.

"Isso é loucura! Me joguem numa cela de prisão não quero morrer fazendo uma missão suicida. Eu posso me vingar do Roman de outra maneira." Neo falou se virando de costas.

"Pode, mas essa é a única a qual você será paga por matá-lo." Ozpin disse.

"Como assim pago?" Neo perguntou se virando para encará-lo.

"Graças a informações que vocês nos deu mais algumas que nossos espiões conseguiram, conseguimos achar os lideres da White Fang e seus grandes fornecedores e agora todos eles tem recompensa, a do próprio Roman vale 20 milhões de Lien." Ozpin respondeu.

"Tudo isso!" Rubi exclamou assustada.

"Eu acho que irei ficar por aqui por mais um tempo, esse trabalho parece ser muito recompensador." Neo falou.

"Péssimo trocadilho." Rubi comentou.

"Fique quieta seu tomate." Neo respondeu andando até Rubi.

"O vermelho vem de rosas seu sorvete barato." Rubi replicou as duas estavam cara a cara e faíscas voavam de seus olhos.

"Calma vocês duas devemos sermos amigas." Penny disse se colocando entre as duas.

"Moranga não interfira." Rubi e Neo gritaram juntas.

"Eu não sou uma abobora." Penny disse irritada se juntando a discursão.

"Vocês todas se acalmem!" Glynda ordenou.

Lentamente a tensão diminuiu e os ânimos ficaram mais calmos nesse momento Rubi notou uma coisa importante e falou. "Senhor Ozpin eu não ia liderar uma equipe de quatro pessoas?"

"Vejo que se lembra muito bem disso Senhora Rose." Ozpin comentou ganhando a atenção de todas as garotas no local.

"Tomará que não seja mais um louco." Neo comentou.

"Não seja assim, talvez vocês se tornem super amigas." Penny falou.

"Só nas suas imaginações mais insanas." Neo resmungou.

"Quem é ela Senhor?" Rubi questionou.

"Eu não vou mentir. O quarto membro de sua equipe vocês irão encontrá-la hoje mais tarde, no entanto ela ainda não sabe nada disso. Por isso vocês vão fazer a ela uma proposta." Ozpin respondeu.

"Que tipo de proposta?" Rubi questionou.

"Essa menina faz parte indiretamente da renda da White Fang, ela pode não ser parte da organização muito menos se importar com ela, mas essa garota faz parte de uma dos maiores geradores de dinheiro." Ozpin respondeu.

"Você está falando da Arena? Não é?" Neo perguntou.

"O que é a Arena?" Rubi questionou.

"Arenas são locais aonde combatentes lutam brutalmente em busca de sua sobrevivência." Penny respondeu conforme o seu dicionário instalado.

"Não posso dizer que sua definição está errada, contudo a Arena é algo muito mais sombrio. Lá acontece lutas brutais e ilegais envolvendo apostas e a vida humana para o divertimento de pessoas ricas e dispostas a pagar,o manda chuvas dela é alguém chamado Junior ele fornece dinheiro a White Fang em troca de lutadores e bestas." Ozpin explicou.

"Espera lutadores você quer dizer humanos e grimms?" Rubi perguntou.

"Faunos também são usados tudo a para o bel-prazer do esporte. Essa será a primeira missão de vocês, não só recrutar seu mais novo companheiro como também irão eliminar Junior." Ozpin respondeu.

"Eliminar?" Rubi e Penny perguntaram assustadas.

"Quanto vale a cabeça dele?" Neo questionou.

"Eliminar pode ser também capturá-lo e Senhora Neopolitan ele está avaliado em 5 milhões." Ozpin respondeu.

"É uma grana gorda." Neo comenta.

"Mas quem é o nosso companheiro de equipe que vamos fazer uma proposta?" Rubi perguntou.

Ozpin então responde. "Ela tem um pseudônimo para suas lutas. O apelido é Ares, mas seu verdadeiro nome é Alexis Nikos."

 **Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, não irei falar muito pois logo irei dormir Boa noite a todos e até mais tarde.**


	8. The Underworld of Vale

**Mais um capítulo da história RAPN o próximo irá sair em sequência com este e espero que vocês gostem, lembrando que está semana só irei atualizar a história de RWBY e na próxima irei voltar com outros projetos. Boa leitura.**

 **-A Arquibancada da Arena-**

Fazendo seu caminho por entre a multidão de pessoas no estádio Rubi, Neo e Penny avançavam lentamente desviando de todos evitando o máximo possível de chamar atenção. As pessoas do local estavam vestindo palitos e vestidos das mais ricas lojas de roupas e todos no local usavam máscaras para disfarçar o seus rostos, alguns eram mais extravagantes do que outros mais em todas as mesas a presença de maços de dinheiro e bilhetes de apostas eram presença certa. Embora o local foi chamado de arena, existia um fosso enorme cercado por paredes de concreto reforçado de 10 metros de altura, a partir daí vinham os camarotes para os expectadores nobres que compunham dois andares de puro luxo depois vinham mesas para os 'comuns' que faziam mais três andares e até acabar na arquibancada para os degenerados viciados em apostas.

"Então essa é a Arena?" Fala uma menina com uma máscara branca com listras vermelhas no lado esquerdo do rosto.

"Realmente o ambiente é estranho." Disse uma outra garota de com uma máscara azul cobrindo a parte de baixo do rosto e uma faixa laranja cobrindo um de seus olhos.

"Vocês dois fazem muito drama. O mundo não é um conto de fadas que todos vivem felizes para frente." A última pessoa vestindo uma máscara laranja com espaço apenas para os olhos reclamou.

"Não precisa ser tão pessimista assim Neo." Rubi falou.

"Nem você precisa ser otimista desse jeito Rubi." Neo replicou.

"Vocês duas calma, não precisam brigar desse jeito." Penny disse.

"Ela tem razão." Neo afirmou.

"Concordo." Rubi falou, antes de observar as pessoas do local comendo e bebendo alegremente.

"Estranho não é? Parece ser um jogo esportivo ou algo assim?" Neo questionou.

"Exatamente. Nem parece que vidas serão apostadas." Rubi respondeu.

"Se vocês quiserem eu posso dizer algumas pessoas que estão por detrás das máscaras." Neo ofereceu.

"Nós iriamos reconhecer alguns deles?" Rubi pediu.

"Provavelmente." Neo disse.

"Eles são pessoas importantes e famosas? Não são?" Penny perguntou.

"Exatamente. Começando pelos camarote luxuosos padronizados ali na frente, eles pertencem a empresa Schnee dizem que até mesmo os altos executivos e o próprio presidente fazem aparições de vez em quando, também temos o pessoal dos Matarrazo, Hansburgo e os Orleães família de grandes conglomerados igual aos do Schnne." Neo respondeu.

"Hansburgo-Lorane Companhia de Armas e a Companhia de Veículos Orleães." Rubi disse.

"Não se esqueça das Matarrazo Comunicações. Se juntarem todos essas empresas respondem por mais da metade da renda do Vale." Penny falou.

"Isso não é tudo na mesas mais a frente de nós estão políticos importantes do Vale, a nossa direita está alguém que eu vi ontem o Chefe de Polícia do Vale e a nossa Esquerda também podemos ver alguns sócios de empresas de seguranças da região e por fim atrás de nós estão alguns membros da Guilda de Caçadores do Vale." Neo declarou.

"Todos aqui tem um certo grau de influência na sociedade seja qual tipo for." Rubi afirmou.

"Exatamente. Deixe eu lhe contar uma coisa curiosa eles precisam da White Fang tanto quanto a White Fang precisa do dinheiro deles." Neo disse.

"Como assim? Eles não são inimigos?" Penny perguntou.

"Tome por exemplo uma indústria de armas. Criar armas para caçadores lutarem contra os Grimms são muito complicadas e normalmente eles não precisam repor muitas vezes, contudo criar armas para matar pessoas são mais práticas e assim eles precisam de mais energia e transporte sendo assim beneficiam os complexos de transportes e energéticos." Neo respondeu.

"Assim eles lucram. Criam um círculo vicioso que aos olhos normais não podem ser vistos, os faunos pensam que estão lutando por seus direitos e nem ao menos percebem que estão dançando na mão de outras pessoas." Rubi comenta.

"Isso é muito cruel." Penny diz.

"Bem vindo ao mundo, agora vamos ver a nossa nova companheira de quarto." Neo fala.

 **-Na Arena-**

"Boa noite Senhoras e Senhores! Bem vindos a Arena!" O locutor gritou.

"Está noite teremos um incrível confronto entre Homem vs Fera vs Grimm. Quem será que irá prevalecer nessa batalha?!" Ele anuncia, neste instante vários gritos exaltados vieram da torcida.

"Vejo que estão animados então vamos começar! No lado direito vindo diretamente das entranhas da Montanha Gleen ele um animal selvagem que abate pessoas por diversão Bloody Bear!" Ele gritou nesse instante uma porta cheia de grades de aço subiu e de dentro dela saiu um Faunos urso enorme com mais de 2 metros e cheio de músculos rasgados e duros coberto com uma pele de urso ele segurava um machado de guerra gigante.

"Agora um dos monstros mais temíveis vindo da floresta da morte, precisaram de mais de vinte pessoas para capturá-lo venha para cima DeathStalker!" Nesse instante no centro da arena subiu um alçapão e o Grimm foi erguido até a Arena por lá, embora ele fosse feroz ele ainda estava preso por várias correntes.

"E por fim aquele que nunca perdeu, cem lutas cem vitórias, desafiando a morte desde o seu primeiro dia ninguém chegou perto de vencer esse monstro ou devo dizer esse Deus da Guerra. O Campeão invicto Ares!" Nesse instante todas as luzes se apagaram criando uma tensão no ar, logo passos eram ouvidos por toda o local eles aguardavam ansiosamente o Campeão sair de sua porta.

"O que é isso? É inacreditável! Como um verdadeiro Deus ele está descendo dos céus!" O locutor gritou fazendo todos se voltarem para uma figura toda vestida de preto com uma máscara de couro cobrindo boa parte do seu rosto exceto seus olhos, apenas seu cabelo vermelho podia ser visto. Ele caminhava tranquilamente como se descesse uma escada, porém não havia nada visível por debaixo de seus pés e Ares desceu até chegar o chão quando ele deu o primeiro passo na terra firme as luzes voltaram e todos puderam ver o Deus da Guerra em pessoa.

 **O próximo capítulo teremos um pouco de ação, se bem que será mais um massacre unilateral do que qualquer coisa. De qualquer forma se gostaram deixem seus comentários e marquem a história como favorito e sigam ela também.**


	9. God of War

**O segundo capítulo em sequência, nele irei mostrar um pouco das habilidades de Alexis e espero que vocês curtam. Então sem muito papo Boa leitura.**

 **-Arena-**

"Mas antes de tudo começar temos a ilustre presença de nosso agradável diretor Junior!" O locutor gritou apontando para um dos camarotes o qual mostrava o homem em questão acenando para todos. Ele era alto e tinha cabelos negros curtos além de um bigode ligado a sua barba da mesma cor, Junior vestia o que parecia ser uma roupa de garçom com uma blusa branca com um colete negro.

"Agora meu adorável público! It's the show time!" O locutor anunciou.

Nesse momento as correntes que prendiam o deathstalker foram soltas, o grimm soltou um grito estridente como se comemorasse a sua liberdade, contudo antes que ele pudesse se mexer o faunos urso já pulou sobre ele com seu machado de guerra cortando uma de suas patas forçando o escorpião a gritar de novo. Bloody Bear não perdeu tempo e deu um poderoso soco nele o que forçou o bicho para trás, ele era bastante forte para os padrões normais, o faunos sorriu e colocou a sua arma apoiada em seus ombros sorrindo arrogantemente. O deathstalker olhava para sua presa, ele havia conseguido atrair toda a sua atenção depois do último ataque e quando ele estava prestes a cobrar em cima do animal ele foi batido para o seu oponente por outra pessoa o que fez o grimm quase acertar o faunos assustado pela a ação súbita, ele mal teve tempo de se jogar para o lado. No local aonde estava parado o Deus da Guerra em uma posição como se tivesse acabado de socar alguém, ela se levantou lentamente e começou a caminhar em direção aos seus oponentes.

O faunos urso então correu em direção ao seu oponente com seu machado de guerra levantado por cima da cabeça em um devastador golpe vertical sobre o seu adversário, Ares nem se preocupou em se desviar como o ataque passou pelo seu lado direito a poucos centímetros de o machucar. O Deus da Guerra solta um poderoso soco de direita no torso de seu oponente, parecia ilógico qualquer coisa ser capaz de perfurar a parede de músculos que o Bloody Bear possuía, parecia ilógico o seu oponente muito menor conseguir fazer isso batendo o ar para fora de seus pulmões. Ares então gira sobre os seus calcanhares, nesse instante por apenas alguns momentos se pode ver uma aura azul crepitando sobre o seu corpo, ela então acerta o seu adversário com o pé esquerdo o mandando a vários metros em direção ao muro nocauteando o seu oponente.

Tudo o que resta é o Grimm, naquele momento o Deathstalker se voltou para o seu novo oponente e cobrou para cima dele numa arrancada de velocidade com suas duas garras balançando furiosamente, mais uma vez a aura do Deus da Guerra se tornou visível só que dessa vez foi por mais tempo e por 2 segundos puderam ver relâmpagos voando em volta dele e num ato extravagante Ares abriu os braços em frente ao Grimm como se fosse abraçá-lo. Todos arregalaram os olhos como a besta não parava de se aproximar cada vez mais perto e quando estava prestes a passar por cima dele, o deathstalker explodiu em várias partes desaparecendo em fumaça negra.

No meio tempo em que levou para derrotar o Grimm Bloody Bear se levantou a tempo para se aproximar por trás dele e tentar um golpe lateral com o seu machado que quase acertou Ares que deu um passo para frente e desviou do acerto, ele girou e se colocou de frente para o seu adversário e o faunos tomados por seus instintos animais balançou a sua arma para todas as direções tentando acertá-lo. Nessa nuvem de ataques Ares fechou ainda mais a distância entre eles e socou a sua cara o que o fez recuar um pouco, mas ele ainda não parou de ir para cima. O faunos havia passado a fronteira.

Fronteira é o nome atribuído ao limite entre homem e animal, todas as pessoas tem a sua fronteira e é nesse espaço que fica a racionalidade. A racionalidade nos permite suprimir os nossos desejos animais e assim conseguimos escapar do ciclo dos instintos e nos possibilita fazer algo além das necessidades primitivas. Se nas pessoas comuns ela já é difícil, faunos que estão em maior contato com o seu lado animal tem uma maior possibilidade de ultrapassá-lo.

Agora Bloody Bear não passava de um animal furioso com raiva e estava na hora de domá-lo. O faunos urso desceu o seu machado de guerra com toda a sua força em cima de Ares, o seu oponente por outro lado colocou os braços e bloqueou o machado ficou flutuando no espaço entre as duas mãos, o Deus da Guerra acertou um chute no cabo do machado o tirando das mãos de seu oponente. Ares então agarra o seu braço direito e pula em cima do seu adversário plantando os dois pés em suas costas enquanto a sua mão direita segurava o braço de seu oponente o fazendo passar pelo o seu pescoço dando uma guilhotina. Ela então começou a fazer pressão cessando o fluxo de ar da respiração dele. Bloody Bear se debatia e lutava desesperadamente escapar. Tudo inútil, em 2 minutos de estrangulamento ele cai para frente no chão.

Ares então se levanta ficando em cima de seu oponente e levanta o seu punho para os céus.

 **-Na Arquibancada da Arena-**

"Incrível." Rubi comentou.

"Eu tenho que concordar. Penny o que você descobriu?" Neo questionou.

"Seu estilo de combate é corpo a corpo em proximidade, ela também limita os seus movimentos e prefere uma abordagem defensiva. Embora grande parte do seu corpo esteja coberto sua estrutura óssea e muscular a permite uma força insana mais a sua aura que parece reforçar as suas capacidades físicas, se fosse para comparar com alguém normal ela é ainda mais forte que a irmã de Rubi. Contudo as leituras de sua aura não puderam ser feitas. O que quer que ela seja ela causou interferência nos meus leitores, mas eu conseguir descobrir qual é a sua arma." Penny explicou detalhadamente.

"Não precisa dizer eu já sei que são suas luvas e os fios que elas possuem." Rubi falou.

"Fios?" Neo perguntou confusa.

"Sua luva contêm vários fios pequenos de material ultra resistente, embora eu não entendo como ela é capaz de manipular eles. Quando normais esse mesmo composto de material é fixo e durável." Penny respondeu.

"A sua aura. Eu creio que essa seja a resposta." Rubi disse desaparecendo.

"Eu acho que podemos perguntar diretamente a ela." Neo falou.

"Será que é inteligente intervir?" Penny perguntou.

"Sei lá pergunte a nossa líder idiota." Neo respondeu olhando para a Arena aonde Rubi acabou de acertar 2 pessoas com sua foice.

 **-Arena-**

"Inacreditável! Sem piedade! O Deus da Guerra esmaga seus oponentes novamente." O locutor gritou para a multidão.

"Brilhante! Excelente!" Junior disse batendo palmas.

"Oh! Algumas palavras para dizer ao nosso campeão Junior?" O locutor pergunta.

"Apenas algumas. Ares, Deus da Guerra, você disse que era imbatível isso é verdade?" Junior questiona. O combate joga seu cinturão para ele e depois apenas aponta a o dedo indicador aos céus, depois com o polegar aponta para ele mesmo e logo em seguida para o cinturão.

"Ele acabou de dizer que sim! Além de desafiar o nosso querido diretor!" O locutor exclamou.

"Se for assim vamos ver como você lida com isso. Meu grande público está noite teremos mais um evento! O título de campeão será posto a prova para qualquer um! Uma luta sem regras, sem eliminatória ou mesmo desclassificação! Apenas o último homem de pé irá levar esse cinturão e os concorrentes desta noite serão todos!" Junior anuncia abrindo as portas de entrada para a gaiola, saíram dezenas de combatentes faunos e humanos para dentro da Arena. Contudo Junior não tinha acabado. "Mas antes de alguém reivindicar o cinturão primeiro terá que derrotar o Deus da Guerra!"

 **Pode ter ficado um pouco clichê esse final, mas espero que tenham curtido. Eu só tenho uma pergunta: Vocês querem que Junior morra no final**? **Sim ou não deixem nos comentários**. **Por fim deixem seus comentários e marquem a história como favorito e sigam ela também. Até a próxima.**


	10. Escape of The Hell

**Aqui minha gente hoje é domingo e temos mais um duplo capítulo de RWBY espero que todos vocês curtam muito. Boa leitura.**

 **-Arena-**

"Então quem é você?" O Deus da Guerra perguntou.

"Eu sou Rubi, prazer em conhecê-la Alexis." Rubi respondeu.

"Prazer em conhecê-la também Rubi." Alexis disse abaixando a cabeça de Rubi e acertando uma das pessoas atrás dela.

"Então Alexis quer ajuda com isso aqui?" Rubi perguntou balançado uma foice do seu tamanho o seu cabo era todo negro e igualmente era a parte superior com um vermelho escarlate nos detalhes principalmente no símbolo de uma rosa na ponta dela e por fim a lâmina da arma era um conjunto de pequenas lâminas de uma mistura de aço cinza altamente resistente e pó de poeira vermelha deixando ainda mais resistente. O seu trabalho de mais de um ano, a nova Crescent Rose.

"Então vocês duas tem alguma ideia de como sair dessa confusão." Neo perguntou aparecendo junto com Penny batendo em seis pessoas que vinham na direção deles Penny então bate suas espadas no chão subindo uma nuvem de poeira cobrindo elas.

"Eles são o nosso apoio?" Alexis perguntou.

"Sim." Rubi respondeu alegre.

"Que merda hein." Alexis comentou.

"Se está reclamando então por que não foge sozinha daqui então?" Neo perguntou irritada.

"Se eu pudesse, mas por onde vamos escapar alguma ideia?" Alexis zombou.

"Eu tenho uma. Aonde os Grimms vem para a Arena?" Rubi questionou.

"Eles são presos em gaiolas numa grande área de carga embaixo de nós e um sistema de transporte por alavancas os coloca aqui em cima pela aquela passagem." Alexis respondeu.

"Bom. Nós vamos por lá." Rubi declarou.

"Está doida como vamos passar pela passagem." Neo falou.

"Ela está certa isso deve pesar pelo menos 10 toneladas, ninguém conseguiria abrir isso." Alexis disse.

"Não nós temos alguém perfeito para isso. Penny!" Rubi chamou a menina.

"Pode deixar comigo amiga Rubi!" Ela disse animada.

"Eu e Alexis iremos abrir caminho, Neo você irá cobri-la." Rubi ordenou.

Nesse instante todas as quatro começaram a correr, o par limpou os seus adversários facilmente com sua foice e os punhos. Rubi balançou a foice num arco longo batendo em dois deles que vinham de frente, mas logo veio outro para cima dela com os punhos nesse momento ela foi puxada pela sua capa por Alexis que socou o homem no rosto e logo quando um par de capangas vinham para cima dela Rubi bateu sua foice os afastando o que deu tempo para Alexis chutar um deles e o mandar na direção do outro.

'Incrível elas acabaram de se conhecer e já estão lutando tão bem assim.' Penny pensava.

"O que você tem na cabeça Abobora?" Neo questionou.

Neo então bloqueou um tiro na direção de sua companheira com seu guarda chuva e depois se virou para o lado de Penny batendo um homem que se aproximava pela sua direita, porém ela ficou exposta a três homens que vinham de cima em sua direção Penny reagiu imediatamente e suas espadas saíram de suas costas e protegeram a menina, Neo sorri antes de pular para cima batendo o guarda chuva no rosto dos três e depois pousa suavemente no chão com ele.

"Vocês duas andem rápido com isso!" Alexis gritou para as duas.

"Nós já estamos aqui!" Rubi disse animada.

"Fiquem quietas! E não falem assim comigo!" Neo rebateu.

"Desculpa a demora pessoal!" Penny falou alegre acenando para elas.

"De qualquer jeito como vamos abrir isso? Sem falar que eles estão vindo." Alexis perguntou.

"Neo nos cubra. Penny as honras." Rubi disse.

A menina de cabelos coloridos girou seu guarda chuva estendendo sua aura sobre eles criando uma imagem dos quatro de pé a alguns metros de distância correndo dos capangas.

"Pode deixar." A garota falou. Ela então socou as duas mãos no metal duro abrindo um buraco aonde seus punhos bateram, ela então começou a levantar o pesado bloco de aço facilmente até arrancar a tampa e colocar de lado. "Acho que exagerei." Penny comenta.

"Isso foi incrível!" Rubi falou.

"Lembrete de nunca desafiar ela para qualquer coisa que seja de força física." Alexis disse.

"Anotado." Neo concordou.

"Vamos pessoal!" Rubi disse pulando para dentro do buraco.

"E da para ir para qualquer outro lugar?" Neo perguntou andando até a borda e dando um leve pulo desacelerando com sua arma

"Espere por mim amigas." Penny disse pulando.

"O que foi que eu me meti?" Alexis se questionou pulando dando um duplo mortal com três piruetas.


	11. BreakDown The Arena

**Finalmente o último capítulo desse arco da história e espero que vocês gostem, não esperem uma luta mega foda, pois não vai ter. Embora iremos ter várias coisas importantes acontecendo então Boa leitura.**

 **-Área de Carga-**

"Por que você fez isso?" Rubi questionou agarrando a gola da camisa de Alexis.

"É algo necessário. Como você espera que saíssemos daqui?" Alexis perguntou se libertando do aperto.

"Bem...Bem eu não sei. Mas como uma caçadora é meu dever garantir que algo assim não aconteça." Rubi afirmou.

"Então o que irá fazer? Irá lá em cima ajudá-los e ser capturada ou ir embora?" Alexis questionou.

"Eu prefiro a segunda opção." Neo disse se intrometendo na conversa.

"O que você está falando? Como podem ser assim tão desumanas?" Rubi perguntou.

"Sinceramente eu tenho mais amor próprio pela minha vida para jogá-la fora de uma maneira inútil." Neo respondeu.

"Mas é nosso dever proteger as pessoas." Penny falou.

"Não me importo com isso. Prefiro ir atrás de Junior." Neo disse.

"Opa está atrás dele? Eu vou te ajudar também, eu quero meu cinturão de volta." Alexis falou.

"Como chegamos até ele?" Neo questionou.

"Subindo o elevador aqui 8 andares para cima e a essa altura ele deve está se dirigindo para a saída de emergência, nós iremos sair bem do meio do seu caminho." Alexis respondeu.

"Eu gostei de você. Neopolitan Neo." Neo comentou fazendo um arco de leve.

"Igualmente. Alexis Nikos." Ela disse acenando com a mão.

"O que vocês duas estão fazendo?!" Rubi questionou irritada.

"Indo atrás do nosso alvo." Neo respondeu.

"E toda essa bagunça?" Rubi perguntou.

"Ela tem razão não podemos deixar que ninguém se machuque por isso." Penny disse.

"Vamos ver tinha algumas dezenas de gladiadores na Arena, quase uma centena de seguranças espalhados pelo local e também várias medidas de segurança. Não acham que tem algo errado nessa sua pergunta?" Alexis questionou.

"Como assim?" Penny pediu.

"Pense um pouco. Lá em cima tem pessoas o suficiente para lidar com isso, o que nós devíamos nos preocupar e quanto tempo iremos conseguir com isso." Neo respondeu.

"Mas mesmo assim nós não devíamos ter feito isso." Rubi declarou.

"Você está certa não devíamos, mas que escolha nos tínhamos para sair daqui. Pense um pouco o que você acha que aconteceu lá em cima que pode nos dar uma vantagem? Aonde o caos realmente vai acontecer?" Alexis disse.

"Na arquibancada." Rubi afirmou.

"Como assim?" Penny perguntou.

"Pense bem as pessoas irão ficar assustadas e irão fugir desesperadamente do local, enquanto isso vai ocorrer um confronto na Arena, mas a confusão gerada nós permite sair daqui sem sermos notados." Rubi explicou.

"Não apenas isso. Quando um grande problema acontece o primeiro a fugir é as pessoas de alta escalão, ou seja nós podemos ir atrás de Junior enquanto ele está indo embora." Neo terminou.

"Agora Rubi o que você irá decidir sua missão que poderá salvar milhões de vidas no futuro ou salvar algumas dezenas de pessoas agora?" Alexis questionou.

"Vamos atrás de Junior." Ela respondeu cabisbaixa.

"Mas Rubi?" Penny perguntou.

"Essa é a minha escolha. Lembre-se do que aconteceu a alguns meses atrás, o que houve ali foi muito pior do que isso e se podemos prevenir que isso se repita então vamos." Rubi declarou.

"Ótima escolha." Alexis disse caminhando até o elevador socando a porta e abrindo um buraco no metal, com as duas mãos ela força a abertura do fosso e nesse instante um leve brilho azulado cobre o seu corpo e algumas pequenas descargas de energia são visíveis. Logo quatro fios vão aparecendo na sua mão engrossando até parecerem cordas as quais elas joga lá para cima. "Procedimento padrão de emergência toda a energia dos elevadores é cortada."

"Como?" Rubi questionou admirada com a mágica.

"Essa é a minha aura estática." Alexis disse provocando pequenas descargas de energia.

"Entendo. Você usa fios energizados para lutar, como eles são tão finos é muito difícil vê-los, então com a sua aura você pode movê-los como eles fossem vivos. Além de que eles são altamente resistentes." Penny explicou a sua analise.

"Incrível você é um computador por acaso? Até hoje são poucas as pessoas que notam os fios e ninguém descobriu como ligá-los a minha aura." Alexis comentou.

"Bem quase isso." Penny falou sem jeito.

"Tanto faz vocês duas vamos." Neo disse pegando uma das cordas e subindo.

"Cadela." Alexis falou seguindo ela.

"Eu ouvi isso." Neo disse.

"Caguei pra você." Alexis respondeu.

"Rubi vamos." Penny disse segurando uma das cordas e estendendo a outra a sua amiga.

"Vamos." Rubi falou pegando a corda e olhando pra baixo escutando os gritos que vinham lá de cima.

 **-Camarote Presidencial da Arena-**

'Que droga. Perdi 250.000 mil nessa droga. Aqueles desgraçados da White Fang disseram que ele era um dos melhores que podiam oferecer e me mandam uma merda dessa.' Junior pensava irritado esmagando os braços da cadeira.

"O que achou da partida Senhor?" Um dos diretores perguntou sorrindo.

Junior se vira irritado para o homem e responde. "Esse tal de Bloody Bear não trabalha mais aqui."

"Um pouco extrema essa decisão, ainda mais que ninguém consegue vencer ele." Ele comentou rindo.

"Calado. Eu paguei 200 mil por esse desgraçado, além de apostar 50 mil na sua vitória. Tudo pra tirar o título desse desgraçado e depois acabar com ele." Junior respondeu irritado.

"Por que não o mata simplesmente." Um deles sugeriu.

"Não seja idiota. Ele é uma lenda por causa de sua invencibilidade, se ela morrer sem nunca perder uma luta isso machucaria o nosso orgulho." O primeiro respondeu.

"Então vamos ver se ela é mesmo invencível ou é apenas uma lenda." Ele pegou o microfone e começou a bater palmas. "Brilhante! Excelente!" Junior disse.

"Oh! Algumas palavras para dizer ao nosso campeão Junior?" O locutor pergunta.

"Apenas algumas. Ares, Deus da Guerra, você disse que era imbatível isso é verdade?" Questiono e ele arremesa seu cinturão para mim e depois apenas aponta a o dedo indicador aos céus, depois com o polegar aponta para ele mesmo e logo em seguida para o cinturão.

'Que bastardo arrogante. Se ele quer jogar assim vamos ver o quanto ele irá aguentar.' Junior pensava fumaçando de raiva.

"Ele acabou de dizer que sim! Além de desafiar o nosso querido diretor!" O locutor exclamou.

"Se for assim vamos ver como você lida com isso. Meu grande público está noite teremos mais um evento! O título de campeão será posto a prova para qualquer um! Uma luta sem regras, sem eliminatória ou mesmo desclassificação! Apenas o último homem de pé irá levar esse cinturão e os concorrentes desta noite serão todos!" Junior anuncia abrindo as portas de entrada para a gaiola, saíram dezenas de combatentes faunos e humanos para dentro da Arena. Contudo Junior não tinha acabado. "Mas antes de alguém reivindicar o cinturão primeiro terá que derrotar o Deus da Guerra!"

Que lindo espetáculo vários combatentes correndo na direção daquele inseto prestes a esmagá-lo, contudo alguém tinha que se intrometer. Quem deixou aquela pessoa invadir o local e acertar várias pessoas com aquela aberração de arma parecendo uma foice? A mente de Junior estava com muito ódio e só aumentava quando via o número de insetos se multiplicarem, 1,2,4! Quatro insetos insignificantes estavam transformando a sua bela Arena de espetáculos no que parecia ser um massacre unilateral de seus combatentes. Contudo Deus existe e ele é pai. Todos os quatro foram cercados bem no centro da Arena, os lutadores corriam com suas armas em punho prontos para aniquilar com a raça daqueles quatro insetos e num piscar de olhos os golpes se colidiram criando uma densa nuvem de fumaça.

"Isso!" Junior exclamou alegre.

"Será esse o fim do Deus da Guerra?" O locutor questiona.

No meio do caos de carne humana dos lutadores, surgiram quatro pessoas caminhando tranquilamente se desfazendo no ar como se fossem miragens do deserto. Foi nesse exato momento que todos ouviram um grito bestial, existia um buraco aberto na Arena aonde um dia tinha uma proteção de aço reforçado e de dentro dele Grimms começaram a sair liderados por um DeathStalker vários Beowolf, Boarbatusk e alguns Ursa saiam do buraco. Nesse momento começou: O Caos.

"Vocês fechem a banca de apostas e recolham todo o dinheiro, alguém garanta o perímetro de segurança e evacuem as áreas Vips." Junior ordenava ao pessoal e quando todos os dirigentes saíram da sala, ele caminhou até uma pintura da parede e a retirou revelando um cofre. Dentro dele havia uma maleta e um par de algemas o qual foi usada para lhe prender a ela. Com um total de 6 guarda-costas ele saiu da sala e disse. "Vamos para a saída de emergência temos que ir embora o mais rápido possível."

Eles caminharam rapidamente pelos corredores vazios evitando todo o Caos que ocorria dentro do lugar, provavelmente está passagem estaria sem nenhuma alma viva por ainda uns 3-5 minutos antes que as pessoas fugindo do pânico viessem para cá. Junior ia no meio do grupo e os seguranças formavam duplas atrás dele e na sua frente pra sua segurança, eles aceleravam o passo cada vez que chegavam mais perto da saída e quando estavam a 10 metros dela o elevador do lado dele fez Ping. Dentro dele saia uma menina de um rosto jovem de cabelos vermelhos com duas tranças com olhos verdes escuros, no entanto o que mais chamou a atenção foi a sua roupa toda negra, a roupa do Deus da Guerra.

"Boa noite Junior será que podemos conversar a sós?" Ela perguntou. Imediatamente os seguranças foram para cima dela, pena que eles não tiveram nem chance em menos de um segundo todos eles foram enviados para baixo por Rubi, Penny e Neo. "Eu já imaginava que isso não seria possível, então eu trouxe meu reforço também."

"Então você é o famoso Deus da Guerra? Quem diria que o lutador mais infame de toda a Arena seria apenas uma criança?" Junior insulta.

"Diga o que quiser, mas agora você estará vindo conosco." Alexis disse.

"E por que eu iria com um bando de garotinhas que devinham estar na cama?" Ele continuou a zombar.

"Penny." Rubi disse.

"Por ordens do Diretor Ozpin da Academia Beacon e responsável pela segurança do Vale Hei Xiong ou melhor Junior você será preso por seus crimes ao Reino do Vale." A cyborg afirmou.

"Entendo se é assim. Então eu irei esmagá-la." Junior disse retirando uma bazuca de algum lugar de trás dele e a usando como um taco de beisebol balançando da esquerda pra direita e estando prestes a esmagar Alexis, a garota se adianta e no meio do seu balanço ela segura o seu cotovelo direito com a sua mão direita o parando e o deixando com todo o lado direito de seu corpo desprotegido o qual ela acerta a parte de trás seu pescoço com a palma de sua mão descarregando uma pequena quantidade de energia o fazendo cair no chão.

"Espero que esteja gostado disso, eu paralisei todo o seu corpo acertando a medula espinhal. Você não será capaz de se mexer por um bom tempo." Alexis falou pegando o seu cinturão de seu corpo e o colocando por cima do ombro direito enquanto levantava o corpo dele no seu outro ombro.

"Alvo adquirido. A primeira missão do time RAPN foi um sucesso."

"Que nome bosta." Neo diz.

"Eu até que gostei." Rubi falou.

"RAPN, RAPING, que tal assim?" Alexis perguntou.

"Não desse jeito!" Rubi disse desesperada.

"O que significa isso?" Penny perguntou.

"Bem quando o papai está naqueles dias e a mamãe não quer o..." Alexis começou a explicação.

"Quieta ela não precisa saber disso!" Rubi gritou.

"Vamos lá ela e você são bastantes crescidas pra você ficar envergonhada disso." Neo disse.

"Chega! Vamos falar da missão? Sim da missão. Eu achei ela maravilhosa e vocês?" Rubi falou mudando de assunto.

"Até que foi fácil." Neo comentou dando os ombros.

"Eu digo o mesmo esse trabalho pode ser interessante." Alexis disse.

"Obrigado vocês duas. Agora vamos embora." Rubi falou caminhando até a porta sendo seguida pelas as demais.

 **-Beacon Academia Sala de Aula-**

O diretor Ozpin entrou na sala lotada e caminhou até a mesa colocando o seu café na mão, então ele começou a falar. "Eu sei que todos estão apreensivos e curiosos sobre os rumores que a Senhorita Rubi Rose saiu da Academia, eu vim aqui pessoalmente confirmá-los que por algumas complicações e por falhas minhas e do meu sistema de ensino tive que retirá-la daqui."

Todos os alunos suspiraram surpresos ao saberem da 'expulsão' dela e logo todos os olhares se dirigiram ao Time RWBY, Weiss, Yang e Blake antigas companheiras de equipe de Rubi.

"Sei que isso pode ser chocante para todos, especialmente para seu ex time, mas teremos uma nova adição a Academia quero que todos conheçam Roxane Quinn ela irá preencher a vaga no time RWBY." Ozpin falou.

Entrando pela porta da sala uma garota de cabelos roxos curtos e olhos castanhos caminhou até ficar na frente da mesa dele, ela tinha uma pele clara e seu corpo era bastante alto um pouco maior que Yang sendo que ela também tinha uma figura bastante atlética, ela usava o uniforme padrão da Beacon e disse. "Prazer em conhecer todos vocês. Meu nome é Roxane Quinn eu vim Mistral e é uma honra estudar numa academia tão prestigiosa quanto essa e eu farei de tudo para ajudar meus novos companheiros de equipe que estão nessa situação e juto que seremos o melhor time que essa escola já viu."

 **E fim do primeiro arco da história, se vocês estão gostando da história até aqui favoritem e deixem seus comentários. Lembrando que a história estará em Hiato até Novembro e na próxima semana eu começo o novo arco da minha história A Nobreza do Lucífer. Até mais pessoal.**


	12. Tuyo

**Minha gente desculpa a demora para voltar a publicar, faz um longo tempo desde a minha última história. Contudo eu quero pedir perdão e dizer que eu estou de volta ao site e dessa vez eu prometo que vai ter capítulo todos os dias desse mês. Então para mostrar que eu voltei de verdade hoje tem mais três histórias que irão ser atualizadas ou eu vou começar espero que todas elas agradem aos meus leitores. Boa leitura.**

 **Soy el fuego que arde tu piel**

Um caminhão estoura o portão do porto, um monstro de metal de 3 metros de altura com mais de 12 de comprimento imponente passando por cima das grades de metal. Os guardas do local começaram a contra atacar disparando suas armas de fogo contra a besta indomável que passava que atropelava tudo em seu caminho.

"Saiam da frente!" Um dos guardas gritou empurrando dois de seus companheiros para longe da barricada de concreto.

"Cuidado!" Um outro avisou vendo o caminhão destruindo o local aonde eles estavam.

"Atirem, não parem de atirar!" O guarda disse aos seus companheiros caídos pra se levantarem e continuarem.

 **Soy el agua que mata tu sed**

"Aonde está o nosso reforço?" Neo perguntou.

"Ela estão chegando." Penny respondeu.

"Qualquer notícia de Ruby?" A menina questionou.

"Nada ainda." Foi a resposta.

De repente dois tiros passaram perto da onde elas estavam e elas escutaram alguém gritar. "Elas estão aqui!"

Neo não perdeu tempo e avançou rapidamente em direção ao seu inimigo ele disparou vários tiros na garota, mas eles passaram em linha reta por ela antes de sua imagem desaparecer e a menina surgir já na sua frente o acertando com seu guarda chuva o mandando pro chão.

"Eu estou vendo!" Os outros guardas chegaram e começaram a atirar na garota tricolor.

Contudo uma parede foi colocada entre as balas e Neo, Penny então limpava a sujeira de sua mão satisfeita com o seu trabalho. A super força da menina abobora ainda era algo assustador de se ver, mas ela não podia está mais agradecida.

"Temos que sair daqui agora." Neo declarou.

"Certamente." Penny concordou e as duas começaram a correr.

 **El castillo, la torre yo soy**

"Saiam da frente que eu estou passando!" Alexis gritou animada passando a próxima marcha.

Seu corpo balançava violentamente pra cima e pra baixo, o terreno era muito irregular e as coisas no seu caminho não tornavam a sua vida mais fácil, contudo nada disso era capaz deter o seu caminho.

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso quando era criança." Ela diz apertando a buzina com vontade.

"Vamos! Vamos!" A sua adrenalina subia a vários níveis da emoção.

Ela abaixa a cabeça rapidamente desviando de uma série de tiros que a acertavam de frente, ela não se preocupa e acelera mais ainda colidindo contra os obstáculos de concreto no seu caminho quase passando por cima de seus atacantes durante o processo. Depois disso Alexis se levanta pra ver de novo a pista.

"Direita ou esquerda?" Ela se pergunta preocupada.

Ela então vê um deles chegando com uma bazuca logo atrás dela, e puxa violentamente o volante enquanto o projétil voa em sua direção passando a centímetros da parte de trás de sua caçamba.

"Direita sempre!" Alexis grita.

 **La espada que guarda el cauda**

Rubi Rose se arrastava pelos tubos de ventilação do local, a poeira e as teias de aranha do local eram nojentos e ficavam presas no seu manto vermelho e nos seus cabelos. Além do espaço ser pequeno que mal dava pra menina passar por eles, as condições desse local eram terríveis.

A garota então congela. "Calma Rubi se concentre." Ela diz vendo a pequena barata na sua frente, o animal para um instante na frente dela antes de seguir caminho se afastando.

"Oh Santa Poeira." Ela fala.

"Então já está na hora." Uma voz foi ouvida.

Rubi então se adiantou e perto de uma das entradas da ventilação, pelas fendas que haviam no local ela podia enxergar seis homens sentados numa mesa e atrás deles existiam seguranças todos iguais e padronizados sem muita importância. Ela tirou uma pequena câmera e começou a gravar o encontro.

"O que vocês acham da oferta cavalheiros?" Um deles perguntou, ele parecia ser o lider.

"Eu creio que devíamos concordar, o governo iria ficar muito preocupado com eles para darem importância pra nós."

"Contudo que garantia nós temos que eles não irão nos trair depois."

"A White Fang não seria louca pra bater de frente contra nós."

"E mesmo que eles fizessem, iremos ser necessários nesse novo mundo. Afinal, como eles vão manter o sonho das pessoas sem nós."

"Com tal assunto encerrado e o financiamento a White Fang concordado. Qual será a nova tabela de preços?"

"Faz quase um ano desde o último aumento, que tal 40%."

"No mínimo 60%, não podemos aceitar menos."

"Cavalheiros calma. Temos que manter toda a coerência nessa definição, aqueles miseráveis de Glenn irão aumentar em 35%, devemos dar 30% pra acabar com os desgraçados." O líder respondeu.

"Mesmo assim com a fiscalização mais rigorosa como poderemos fazer tal coisa. Iremos precisar de muito mais lucro."

"Amigos não se preocupem, um dos benefícios de apoiar a White Fang e justamente essa capacidade de contrabandear mais livremente. Agora por que não brindamos a novos anos dourados que virão." Ele respondeu levantando um copo cheio de vinho.

"A del Vale!" Ele falou e todos os outros repetiram a afirmação.

"Senhor temos intrusos!" Um guarda que veio de fora gritou.

"Amigos creio que terminamos a nossa reunião. Adios a todos e a nossa pequena rata." Ele falou caminhando pra fora.

Logo, todos os seguranças apontaram suas armas na ventilação e começaram a atirar perfurando buracos de balas em toda a extensão do tubo, enquanto algumas coisas vermelhas caiam dele.

"Essa foi por pouco." Rubi falou parando de rastejar, ela tinha ativado sua aparência e usado ela para se mover rapidamente pelo local e fugir do alcance dos tiros, ela tirou seu comunicador e tentou a fazer contato com Neo e Penny enquanto chutava uma das aberturas da ventilação.

 **Tu el aire que respiro yo**

"Penny, Neo na escuta." A voz de Rubi soou pelo rádio.

"Estamos ouvindo amiga!" Penny disse animada enquanto se escondia atrás de uma parede.

"Temos problemas eles já sabem que estamos aqui."

"Novidade!" Neo gritou atirando com seu guarda chuva em alguns guardas que vinham atrás delas.

"De qualquer jeito temos que sair daqui algumas notícia de Alexis?"

"Até agora nada, mas ouvi algumas explosões aqui perto." Neo falou pegando o comunicador enquanto trocava com Penny que agora mantinha os guardas afastados.

"Certo. Aonde vocês estão?"

"Estamos no Galpão 12." Neo respondeu.

"Eu estou no 21, vamos nos encontrar no 15."

"Pode deixar." Neo disse desligando o comunicador.

 **Y la luz de la luna en el mar**

"Parece que algo está acontecendo ali." Alexis disse colocando a mão em cima dos olhos tentando enxergar melhor. Ela podia ouvir os sons de tiros por todo o local e as explosões acontecendo.

"Alexis na escuta?"

"Eu ouvi alguém chamar meu nome, como estão as coisas por ai Rubi?" A ruiva perguntou.

"Fomos descobertos, não sei como? Mas estamos todos sendo perseguidos?"

"Eu não tenho ideia." Alexis respondeu se lembrando do seu caminhão arrebentando o portão.

"Precisamos sair daqui logo. Você já está com o transporte?"

"Eu estou aqui no galpão 36, ops 37 agora." Alexis respondeu.

"De meia volta estaremos no 15."

Pode contar comigo." Ela respondeu desligando o comunicador e dando um cavalo de pau, a carreta parece que vai tombar pra o lado, mas ela joga alguns de seus fios no muro dos galpões e puxa pra estabilizar novamente.

"Eu acho que era esquerda daquela vez, melhor ainda a direita contrária!" Alexis fala acelerando sua máquina pro desespero dos caras que estavam a perseguindo.

 **La garganta que ansio mojar**

"Cadê aquelas duas?" Neo perguntou entrando dentro do galpão vazio.

"Calma. Nós estávamos mais perto, então seriamos as primeiras a chegar." Penny falou.

"Eu sei é só que se ficarmos paradas por muito tempo vamos ser..." Neo parou suas palavras quando ouviu várias armas sendo carregadas e travadas nas duas garotas.

"Parece que esse é o seu fim." O Guarda chefe falou enquanto as meninas estavam cercadas pela frente e por trás pelos seus capangas. Havia um total de 12 homens, 8 na frente delas e quatro atrás pra guardar sua rota de fuga.

"Eu creio que não." Neo falou confiante.

Nesse instante os guardas atrás delas foram golpeados rapidamente por um borrão vermelho com uma arma gigante de metal, suas armas foram fatiadas facilmente e os guardas deixados inconscientes no chão e no meio dos corpos apagados estava Rubi sorrindo pra eles.

"Atirem!" Ele gritou e logo começou a chover balas.

As meninas correram pra de trás de caixas que existiam no local em busca de proteção enquanto os guardas atiravam sem parar nelas chegando cada vez mais próximos.

"Rubi alguma notícia de Alexis?" Penny perguntou pelo comunicador.

"Eu estou tentando." Rubi respondeu. "Alexis responda?"

 **Que temo ahorgar de amor**

"Alexis responda?"

"Calma que eu estou chegando." Ela respondeu.

"Precisamos de você depressa."

"Eu estou chegando." Ela respondeu novamente.

"Agora!"

"CHEGANDO JUNTO E VIRIL!" Alexis disse passando direto pela parede do galpão 15 abrindo um buraco enorme atirando caixas pra tudo quanto e lado e acertando alguns dos capangas, ela se posicionou logo entre eles e suas companheiras e abriu a porta. "Eu disse que tava chegando."

 **¿Y cuales deseos me vas a dar?**

Não perdendo tempo elas correram imediatamente pra dentro enquanto as balas acertavam o seu veículo de fuga, mas pra sorte deles esse continha alguma blindagem na parte principal deles o que fez aguentar alguns dos vários tiros disparados nelas.

"Vai! Vai! Vai!" Rubi gritou pra Alexis no momento que ela entrou.

 **Dices tu: Mi tesoro basta con mirarlo**

"Vamos cirança tá na hora de ir embora." Alexis gritou pisando no acelerador e saindo pela outra parede do galpão, ela aprumou na rua enquanto o dois grandes buracos feitos na estrutura a derrubavam no chão.

"Temos que sair daqui agora." Neo declarou.

"Mas por onde esquerda ou direita?" Alexis questionou.

"Direita nós leva pro portão principal." Penny respondeu.

"Pode deixar!" Alexis disse virando a rua e indo em direção ao portão, mas ele estava bloqueado por vários carros no caminho e com vários guardas sorrindo pra elas.

"E agora?" Neo questionou.

"Siga em frente, nós vamos conseguir." Rubi afirmou.

"As suas ordens." Alexis declarou acelerando mais ainda a besta de metal, ganhando mais velocidade, os guardas começaram a atirar, mas cada vez que ela chegava mais perto eles ficavam mais assustador, até que desesperados correram de suas posições não querendo morrer atropelados.

O caminhão colidiu contra os carros empurrando todos pra fora de seu caminho destruindo deixando um rastro e marcas por onde passaram e de quem passaram.

 **Tuyo será, y tuyo será**

"Tuyo será, y tuyo será." Alexis cantou.

"Que música é essa?" Ruby perguntou.

"Tuyo de Rodrigo Amarante." Alexis respondeu.

"Eu adorei." Rubi falou.

"Eu não gostei." Neo comentou.

"Caguei pra tua opinião." Alexis disse.

"Eu prefiro música eletrônica." Penny falou.

"Ninguém perguntou." Neo comentou.

"Calma vocês três vamos ficar tranquilas afinal deu tudo certo hoje." Rubi afirmou.

 **Quem não conhece a música em destaque ela é a abertura de Narcos um grande seriado na Netflix que eu resolvi adaptar para essa história. Antes dos nossos hérois baterem de frente com a White Fang, eu pensei por que toda vez eles começam sempre indo direto ao inimigo principal? Não é mais fácil derrotar os outros e para enfraquecê-lo, então eu vou adotar essa lógica na minha história espero que todos vocês curtam esse arco.**


	13. New Target

**Mais pessoas estão gostando e acompanhando a história e eu me sinto cada vez mais motivado para escrevê-la, nesse capítulo teremos algumas respostas sobre os novos personagens e sobre o novo arco, então se você não gostar de muita conversa não leia. Contudo, para os outros Boa leitura.**

O Time RAPN chegou ao seu apartamento visível mente cansado, a noite tinha sido muito longa e desgastante para todos sem levar em conta quantas vezes cada uma delas esteve perto de morrer. Alexis foi a primeira a entrar em casa e assim que chegou ela se jogou nos braços do sofá da sala ocupando todo o seu espaço. Neo entrou logo depois e foi direto pra cozinha, lá ela abriu uma caixa vermelha com uma cruz branca e tirou alguns comprimidos pra dor de cabeça. Rubi andou até uma cadeira ao lado do sofá e pulou nela, colocando os seus pés pra cima e se afundando dentro do estofado. Penny caminhou até a televisão e a ligou, depois com o controle digitou uma sequência de números fazendo uma chamada.  
"Boa noite Time RAPN. Espero que sua missão tenha sido tranquila." Ozpin disse aparecendo na tela.  
"Ocorreu tudo certo senhor." Penny respondeu, o que fez o restante das garotas gemer.  
"Eu acho que posso entender isso como um não. Então o que vocês conseguiram." Ele disse.  
"A missão de infiltração foi um sucesso Diretor." Rubi falou.  
"Isso é uma notícia muito boa." Ozpin comentou.  
"Infelizmente tivemos um problema na parte de espionagem, fomos descobertas no final e quase fomos enchidos de bala." Rubi falou.  
"Alguma ideia o que poderia ter as comprometidas?" Ele questionou.  
"Não sei que tal o nosso transporte sendo um caminhão enorme que passa por cima de tudo." Neo disse sarcasticamente.  
"Não coloque a culpa em mim. Eu estava certinha na posição com o nosso veículo discreto. Quando esse caminhão enorme virou a rua e bateu no carro, eu discuti com o motorista ele tinha seguranças junto a ele. O pau fechou eu bati em todos eles, eles mandaram uma mensagem por rádio e aí eu fui chegando junto." Alexis explicou.  
"Isso explica um monte de coisas." Rubi falou.  
"Foi tudo sua culpa! Eu quase morri por sua causa!" Neo gritou.  
"Fique calma Neo." Alexis disse tranquila.  
"Calma como posso ficar calma?" Ela exigiu.  
"Eu tenho um caminhão cheio de drogas lá em baixo se isso ajudar." Alexis respondeu.  
"O que você disse?" Rubi pergunta.  
"Fique calma Neo." Alexis disse, depois ela riu e falou. "Estou só zoando. O caminhão que eu roubei era um dos caminhões de transporte deles."  
"Então nós temos um caminhão abarrotado de substâncias ilegais aqui em baixo?" Penny perguntou.  
"Tem algumas armas também." Alexis disse.  
"Parece que sua noite foi agitada." Ozpin falou.  
"Agitada! Por causa dela nós quase morremos!" Neo declarou.  
"Isso pode ser verdade, mas esse caminhão também pode ser útil. Você falou sobre o rádio, podemos descobrir a frequência na qual eles se comunicam além de outras coisas. Amanhã vou mandar uma equipe da polícia para o recolher." Ozpin disse.  
"Chupa Neo." Alexis disse dando um soco no ar.  
"Calada!" Neo falou.  
"Calma vocês duas." Rubi disse.  
"A Senhora Rose tem razão vocês duas tem que terem calma. Embora suas ações senhora Nikos tenham sido de grande vantagem pra nós ela poderia ter comprometido toda a missão." Ozpin fala.  
"Okay Okay." Ela disse acenando com a mão Sem importância.  
"Diretor eu minha gravação?" Rubi perguntou.  
"Bom que você tocou no assunto Rubi, pode colocar ela para que todos nós pudéssemos escutá - lá." Ele instruiu.  
Rubi transferiu sua gravação pra Ozpin e ao mesmo tempo colocou o vídeo na tela. Todos puderam ouvir e ver as pessoas discutindo na reunião, o diretor então deu um zoom sobre um homem de pele levemente bronzeada de cabelos castanhos, enquanto todos os homens estavam usando ternos e roupas sociais ele usava uma calça branca com uma camisa normal e um par de chinelos comuns.  
"Garotas esse será o seu primeiro grande inimigo, creio que também um dos mais perigosos. Conheçam Juan Garcia Escobar." Ozpin falou.  
"Ele é Escobar?" Neo perguntou assustada.  
"Quem é esse Escobar?" Penny perguntou.  
"Juan Garcia Escobar, ele é adorado pela população mais pobre do Vale pelos seus 'serviços sociais', mas na verdade ele é o maior fornecedor de drogas da região, ele é também o fundador do Cartel del Vale." Alexis explicou.  
"Isso não é tudo. Escobar também é conhecido por ser brutal com os seus inimigo, além disso ele tem um grande poder político financiando candidatos e partidos com o seu dinheiro sujo." Neo terminou.  
"Exatamente. E agora Escobar sabe sobre vocês e o que vocês fizeram pra ele." Ozpin afirmou.  
"Então ele vai vir atrás da gente? Isso deixa as coisas mais fáceis." Rubi declarou  
"Não." Alexis falou.  
"Você é idiota ou louca." Neo afirmou.  
"O que você está pensando senhora Rose?" Ozpin questionou.  
"Nós vamos atrás dele." Rubi declarou sorrindo.

 **"Quanto mais poderoso é o inimigo mais perigoso ele é, apenas tolos vão atrás de seus adversários apenas com coragem." História de Animes, 2015.**

 **Essa pode ser a melhor frase para descrever Rubi durante esse arco e por causa de sua arrogância ela vai pagar um preço alto no final, não sabem? Então acompanhe a história. Deixem seus comentários e até a próxima.**


	14. Before The Storm

**Gostaria de pedir perdão por não ter conseguido publicar nada ontem, eu estive bastante ocupado e não tive tempo de usar o computador. Mesmo assim como compensação duas histórias estarão indo ao ar hoje, além dessa teremos mais um capítulo da Nobreza do Lucífer. Então Boa leitura a todos.**

Numa manhã ensolarada num café qualquer no meio da cidade do vale duas garotas estavam sentadas conversando, a primeira tinha um cabelo tricolor rosa, marrom e branco e os olhos nas cores marrom e o outro rosa, a segunda tinha um cabelo ruivo de olhos verdes. A primeira se chamava Neopolitan Neo, a segunda tinha o nome de Alexis Nikos. A primeira estava tomando um belo chá de laranja, a segunda preferia um milkshake de chocolate.  
"Então nós iremos realmente fazer?" Alexis perguntou.  
"Sinceramente eu não quero." Neo respondeu.  
"Nós duas poderíamos fugir e tentar escapar dessa loucura." Alexis disse.  
"Mas isso é impossível, eu já tentei várias maneiras de tirar isso mais nenhuma funcionou." Falou Neo puxando a calça para revelar um pequeno bracelete preso na sua perna.  
"A única maneira seria cortar fora e eu não gostei muito dessa opção." Comentou Alexis esfregando a coisa preta em seu pulso.  
"Me sinto tão humilhada, até parece que sou um cachorro com uma coleira." Neo diz.  
"Nem na Arena eu era tratada dessa maneira. Pelo menos eles nos dão uma certa liberdade para fazer isso." Alexis falou.  
"É claro eles podem nos localizar a qualquer momento, então por que não as deixarem soltas. Quem sabe se elas nos traírem podem nos levar até o inimigo. Esse é o seu pensamento." Neo disse.  
"Sinto muito por vocês duas." Junior falou.  
"Sabe eu pensei que você estaria puto com a gente depois do que fizermos na Arena." Alexis disse ao dono do bar.  
"Sim eu estou. Contudo, eu me sinto melhor agora que estou livre daqueles desgraçados da White Fang, agora posso voltar ao meu antigo comercio de informações e ficar em paz." Hei Xiong respondeu.  
"Eu ainda acho inacreditável como você conseguiu manter o bar. Eles não confiscaram tudo no seu nome?" Neo questionou.  
"Infelizmente o local está no nome da minha ex-mulher, quando ela se separou ela ficou com o bar. Eu sou apenas um gerente do local." Junior respondeu cabisbaixo.  
"Então descobriu alguma maneira de retirar esses troços?" Alexis perguntou.  
"Eu já tentei de tudo também." Ele puxa a gola da camisa expondo o seu rastreador preso no seu pescoço. "Isso parece ser uma liga de aço reforçada com poeira cinza, muito resistente e difícil de quebrar sem perder um braço, uma perna ou a cabeça no processo."  
"Que merda. Então quer dizer que vamos seguir esse plano louco?" Alexis comentou.  
"Acredito que sim. Junior mostre serviço nos diga tudo que você conseguiu?" Neo questionou.  
"E sobre quem?" Junior perguntou.  
"Juan Garcia Escobar." Neo respondeu.  
"Escobar?!" Junior disse alarmado. "Vocês estão indo atrás dele? Vocês estão loucas?!"  
"Não queríamos, mas esse é o único jeito de tirar essa porcaria sem maiores danos." Alexis diz.  
"E tem certeza que vale a pena os riscos? Todos que o enfrentaram morreram?" Junior avisou.  
"Nós não somos como os outros." Neo declarou.  
"Mesmo assim o mais alto escalão do Vale está atrás dele a anos e nem conseguiram pegá-lo o que vocês esperam conseguir apenas as duas?" Hie questionou.  
"A sua cabeça." Alexis respondeu sorrindo.

Enquanto isso na base de operações do time RAPN, num quarto especial cheio de aparelhos de treinamentos uma garota de cabelos negros com pontas vermelhas olhos cinza numa roupa de ginástica estava fazendo abdominais numa barra com pesos no seu corpo. Uma segunda garota de cabelos laranjas estava observando o treinamento de sua amiga de perto, ela estava vestida casualmente e observava os exercícios da primeira.  
"Então você acha que as duas irão participar Ruby?" Penny perguntou.  
"Claro que sim. Querendo ou não elas não tem escolhas." Ela respondeu sem abrandar o ritmo.  
"Eu sei as algemas só serão retirada depois que elas sejam consideradas confiáveis."Penny disse.  
"Eu não acho isso certo. Nós duas podemos recusar isso de livre espontânea vontade sem o medo de receber qualquer punição, mas aquelas duas serão condenadas se não cumprirem com as ordens do líder." Rubi comentou.  
"E você é o líder da equipe Rubi." Penny falou.  
"Eu sei. E quando eu penso em tamanha responsabilidade, aquelas duas são as minhas companheiras agora e pensar que qualquer decisão minha pode mandá-las para a morte ou para a cadeia me atormenta." Rubi declarou.  
"Eu sei que você está preocupada, mas você também mudou muito Rubi e sei que você não vai fazer nada de ruim." Penny afirmou.  
"Como assim eu mudei?" Ela perguntou.  
"A primeira você nas minhas memórias era uma garota alegre e espontânea que não pensava na consequência das suas decisões e agia pelos seus impulso. Essa nova você é uma pessoa totalmente diferente cheia de responsabilidade e muito mais sábia. A primeira era decidida e seguia apenas um caminho, você de agora é indecisa enxerga muito mais possibilidades a sua frente. Sentir medo não é algo errado isso só mostra o quanto você está preocupada com você mesmo ou com as pessoas ao seu redor." Penny explicou.  
"Eu acho que você está baixando livros de psicologia e de relacionamentos demais." Rubi afirmou.  
"Não tem problema minha memória é muito grande." Penny disse.  
"Eu me pergunto se posso usar você de pen drive?" Rubi questionou.  
"Eu tenho entrada e saída USB por sinal e me sinto ofendida pelo comentário." Ela disse fechando a cara.  
"Desculpas Penny, estava só tentando fazer uma brincadeira." Rubi falou.  
"Eu te perdoo amiga." Penny diz.  
"É por isso que você é minha melhor amiga Penny." Rubi declarou.  
"Eu sou?" Penny disse surpresa.  
"Claro que é. Você é extremamente confiável e posso confiar em você os meus segredos que você nunca vai falar, além disso você não me descrimina por causa da minha idade e também você é bastante simpática e alegre." Rubi falou.  
"Obrigado amiga." Penny falou meio avermelhada de vergonha.  
"Certo Penny. Quantas ainda faltam?" Rubi questionou.  
"Faltam 5 para as 200 Rubi." Penny informou.  
"Obrigado." Rubi disse acelerando o ritmo e fazendo as últimas repetições, depois disso ela soltou as pernas da barra e girou no ar caindo de pé no chão. "Eu preciso de um banho agora estou toda preguenta."  
"Qual o significado dessa palavra?" Penny disse curiosa.  
"Bem quando nós ficamos sujos demais a sujeira começa a grudar nas coisas, então toda a vez que eu toco em algo ela prega no meu corpo." Rubi terminou a explicação tocando na menina e mostrando o significado.  
"Isso é nojento." Penny disse limpando a área com uma toalha.  
"Você nunca sofreu com isso?" Rubi falou.  
"Eu tenho um sistema de resfriamento no meu corpo, ou seja eu não preciso suar e por sinal eu não fico preguenta." Penny explicou.  
"Sorte em ser um Robô." Ruby disse baixinho brincando.  
"Eu tenho muita sorte mesmo." Penny falou desta vez entendendo a piada.

 **Esse capítulo foi só para enrolar antes da ação começar, várias histórias não tem isso. Então o que pudemos ver, um pouco da relação entre Neo-Alexis e Rubi-Penny, além do destino de Junior que agora é um coletor de informações a serviço do governo. Vimos um pouco de como Alexis e Neo ainda não são confortáveis com a sua equipe e da preocupação de Rubi quanto a isso, mas sua confiança na dupla. De qualquer jeito espero que tenham gostado, lembrem-se de deixar os seus comentários e até a próxima.**


	15. Information

**Eu não morri não galera. Nesse tempo que eu estive ausente foi por causa da minha agenda nesse final de ano, assim eu não pude fazer postagens ultimamente, porém nesse fim de ano garanto que vou recompensá-los. Boa Leitura.**

 **-Karaokê Bar No Centro do Vale-**

Num bar de Karaokê no meio da noite na cidade do Vale, o Time RAPN estava se divertindo. Numa sala com uma mesa cheia de salgadinhos, cockies e algumas bebidas cada uma delas segurava um microfone. As batidas da introdução da música chegou ao fim.

"Nossas meninas estão longe daqui

Não temos com quem chorar e nem pra onde ir

Se lembra quando era só brincadeira?

Fingir ser soldado a tarde inteira?" Rubi cantou.

"Mas agora a coragem que temos no coração

Parece medo da morte, mas não era então

Tenho medo de lhe dizer o que eu quero tanto

Tenho medo e eu sei por que: Estamos esperando" Alexis cantarolou.

"Quem é o inimigo?

Quem é você?

Nos defendemos tanto tanto sem saber

Por que lutar." As duas fizeram um dueto.

"Nossas meninas estão longe daqui

E de repente eu vi você cair

Não sei armar o que eu senti

Não sei dizer que vi você ali." Neo começou.

"Quem vai saber o que você sentiu?

Quem vai saber o que você pensou?

Quem vai dizer agora o que eu não fiz?

Como explicar pra você o que eu quis." Penny continuou.

"Somos soldados

Pedindo esmola

A gente não queria lutar." As duas cantaram em sincronia.

Depois disso a música terminou, Alexis foi a primeira a molhar a garganta com um pouco de sua bebida e disse. "Acho que essa música expressa bem como todos nós nos sentimos."

"Não precisava dizer isso na cara." Neo falou.

"Por que não é a realidade. Pelo menos para nós duas." Alexis afirmou.

"Se vocês estão com medo de fazerem isso então não precisa." Rubi declarou.

"Aí você está errada Rubi, precisamos. Alguns por uns motivos, eu por outros." Alexis respondeu.

"Gente 2 minutos." Penny disse.

"Eu não estou cada uma pessoa é livre para fazer o que quiser." Rubi disse.

"Liberdade? O que você entende com isso? Liberdade é apenas uma palavra idealista que as pessoas dizem para justificar as suas ações mesquinhas." Alexis falou.

"Você não pode dizer isso! Todos nós nascemos com uma escolha, são elas que nos definem." Rubi disse.

"Então você teve sorte. A única aqui que teve sorte. Olhe ao redor nenhuma de nós aqui fomos privilegiados como você, nunca nos deram opções." Alexis falou.

Rubi olhou para Neo esperando alguma coisa, mas nada veio. Ela virou sua cabeça para Penny, pela primeira vez em sua vida ela viu a garota magoada olhando para o chão. "Me desculpem." Rubi disse.

"O que?" Alexis perguntou.

"Me desculpem por isso. Eu fui muito idealista. Eu pensei que tinha abandonado isso depois do incidente das Montanhas Glenn e de ser abandonada por meus companheiros, mas eu estava enganada. Ainda não aprendi a lição. Eu não estou pronta para liderar vocês, ainda sou uma criança mimada da Beacon." Rubi respondeu.

"Que se dane então. Apenas vamos." Alexis disse abrindo a porta.

"Ela está certa o nosso tempo acabou com esses discursos inúteis." Neo falou andando atrás dela.

"O que elas tem?" Rubi questionou confusa.

"Antes de tudo. Saiba que mesmo se formos em direção ao inferno eu lhe acompanharei Rubi. Aquelas duas podem não reconhecer você como uma líder, mas elas estão dispostas a lhe seguir." Penny respondeu saindo da sala.

"Obrigado Penny, obrigado a todas vocês." Rubi sussurrou baixinho. "Hey esperem por mim!" Rubi gritou correndo atrás de suas companheiras.

"Não grite podemos lhe escutar." Neo reclamou um tanto alto.

"Vocês duas podem serem mais baixas temos fazer silêncio. Eu odeio Karaokês por sinal." Alexis disse abrindo a porta do fundo do local.

"Desculpas." As duas falaram. "E como você pode odiar isso?" Elas perguntaram juntas.

"Penny use a sua mágica e diga o que temos? Antes que eu perca a condicional por matar as duas." Alexis pediu apontando para o prédio na frente deles.

"Não é mágica. É ciência. Primeiro andar limpo, segundo também, terceiro nenhuma anomalia, quarto insignificante, quinto nada, sexto os achamos. 8 pessoas, 5 armados com armas leves, 2 com armas pesadas e 1 desarmado." A garota disse.

"Precisamos nos dividir e atrair a sua atenção." Neo comentou.

"Você e Alexis cuidem dessa parte, eu e Penny iremos invadir pela frente." Rubi ordenou, tanto ela e Penny sumiram usando sua velocidade anormal.

"Sabe eu odeio isso, pois parece que minha aparência só serve para essas coisas." Alexis comentou atirando seus fios para cima e escalando a parede.

"Pelo menos temos que fazer pouca coisa." Neo disse pulando de varanda de andar por andar usando o seu guarda chuva para abrandar as suas quedas.

"Tudo bem manda um tchauzinho para a galera." Alexis falou apoiada no para peito do sexto andar acenando para várias pessoas.

"Você podia ser um pouco mais civilizada e se sentar." Neo comentou sentada do seu lado e dando tchauzinhos de leve.

Nesse instante todo o apartamento se mobilizou! Os 4 homens sentados na mesa embrulhando o pó sacaram as suas armas, 2 seguranças com duas metralhadoras abriram fogo um outro que estava contando o dinheiro se jogou para trás da mesa procurando proteção enquanto o último que vigiava a porta se virou para encará-las. A partir dai foi só pipoco e chumbo em cima das duas que eram perfuradas várias vezes pelos caras.

 **-Varanda do Apartamento do Quinto Andar-**

"Parece que está acontecendo algo no vizinho de cima. " Neo comentou.

"Que deselegantes eles são." Alexis concordou enquanto via um casal acordando apavorado pelos tiros e correndo para fora de casa. "Acordaram a vizinhança inteira." Ela adicionou.

Enquanto os meliantes atiravam na ilusão criada pela aparência de Neo as duas garotas estavam de boas sentadas na varanda do quinto andar escutando o barulho dos tiros até eles terminarem, depois disso ouve-se que algo foi quebrado e sons de lutas e objetos quebrando são ouvidos assim como os gritos de pessoas que estavam sobre muita dor, porém isso só durou menos de 30 segundos.

"Acho que já acabou." Alexis afirma.

"Rubi não deve ter tido trabalho em acabar com eles rapidamente, mais ainda com Penny a ajudando." Neo comenta.

"Então você acha que encontraremos a resposta?" Alexis questionou a garota se levantando para sair do apartamento.

"Eu confio nele e se Júnior estiver pode ser que tenhamos encontrado o produtor de Escobar." Neo respondeu a acompanhando.

"Contudo, isso também vai pintar um grande alvo em nossas costas." Alexis disse entrando no elevador.

"Então só temos que acabar com ele antes dele nos matar." Neo respondeu sorrindo enquanto as portas se fechavam.

 **Se gostaram por favor marquem a história como favorita e o autor também, você contribuirá muito para o crescimento desse fanfic. Feliz Natal a todos e um Próspero Ano Novo.**


End file.
